The Greatest Treasure
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: After Charley's wallet is stolen, she steals the item he bought for revenge. She opens it, then suddenly finds herself with Captain Amelia from Disney Treasure Planet! With a not-so-moody cabin boy and a pirate cook, what is Charley to do now?
1. The Map

******~~Full Summary in Profile!~~**

**Yeah, I realize that I'm probably pissing off every fan of Long Forgotten Loves now, but still, you can't blame me for wanting some criticism on my writing.**

**To the fans of that story, I have already sent the next chapter to my beta, so you won't have enough time to kill me before it's updated.**

**I hope!**

**To those who came here to read a treasure planet story, I hope I soar past your best expectations. Reviews are welcome, but flames are banned. If I suck, break it to me gently!**

**For updating this story, it'll be the same as Was It Really So Horrible? started out. One positive review, and I'll post another chapter. I'm fast at first, just ask any reviewer from the my first Aladdin story.**

**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.**

Charley White brushed her long brown bangs out of her face, and scowled as they fell right back. Her icy blue eyes scanned the contents of the palm of her hand, counting her earnings from the week. She grinned slightly as she got the total-it seemed those extra hours paid off!

She tucked her money into her duct tape wallet, then quickly pocketed the wallet so no one could get at it. Turning a corner, Charley hummed a bit as she made her way to the bank. The good mood she was in was caused by the fact that she could save about 40 dollars this week. As she usually could only save about 10 dollars a week, she considered this a pretty good reason to hum.

The fifteen year-old was knocked out of her thoughts as a man bumped into her from the side, nearly knocking her to the ground. Her butt-length hair swayed as it was freed from it's loose ponytail, and Charley grumbled to herself as she noticed the man hadn't even glanced back at her. She dusted herself off, still grumbling, then paused as she felt something. Or rather, the _lack_ of something.

**First Person P.O.V.**

Eyes wide, I dug into my pocket, feeling my normally pale face grow red with anger. Now furious, I spun on my heel, turning just in time to see the man turn a corner into a far-off alleyway. I took off after him, mentally berating myself for letting this happen.

'_Nice going, Charley. You didn't even try to hide where you put your money, you just put it away in plain daylight. And if that isn't enough, you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!'_

I turned into the alley, completely ignoring the thugs ready to attack some innocent civilian unlucky enough to walk through. I ran past them in the blink of an eye, knocking over one of the trash cans in order to distract them for a moment.

I turned out to see the man open the door of a store nearby...across an extremely busy street. As I waited at the edge for the light to change, I saw the man go into the back of the store. I stared at the light as it finally turned yellow, shifting in agony as the cars began to slow. I glanced back at the store to see the man walking towards the clerk with some package-but more importantly-my wallet in hand.

The light finally turned red, and I fast-walked across the street, paying no attention to the crosswalk or the honking of the annoyed drivers that I cut off. Seeing the man walk out of the store and toss my wallet aside, I cursed and waited as he walked to a nearby restaurant.

Stooping down to pick up my wallet, I instantly noticed how much lighter it was. Scowling, I opened it up-empty save for a few pennies. I stomped angrily in the direction of the man, no plan in mind, but sure I was going to teach that guy a lesson he would never forget.

I paused as he got up from his outdoor table and walked inside-to use the restroom, I thought. Looking back at the table, I noticed that it wasn't completely empty. The package that he had into the store for was sitting on the table, tucked under his jacket.

The package that he had used my money to purchase.

Money that I had worked sun-up to sun-down, seven days a week for.

I hesitated a moment, the 'good' side of me that had appeared in the last year telling me that stealing was wrong.

_But it's technically not stealing._ The 'bad' side argued. _He stole my money._

_Two wrongs don't make a right._ Was the 'good' side.

I ignored the 'good' side completely after it was mentioned it was my money he had stolen first. Without another moments hesitation, I swept up the package with the practice of someone who had been stealing for years.

Turning away from the table, I took off, hightailing it back to my small apartment.

**~~~~~Time Lasp~~~~~**

Unlocking the boring white door, I walked inside, panting only slightly from the five-block run. Kicking the door close, I walked past the small living room slash kitchen, pulling back the black curtain that separated the main room from my small bedroom.

I flopped down on the single cot, then pulled the stolen package out of my jacket pocket. I raised an eyebrow at it, wondering what was so important that he had to go and steal some random girls money in order to buy it.

Underneath the paper, I found a spherical shaped object, wrapped in cloth and tied with a small rope. I pulled the string loose and unwrapped the cloth, my other eyebrow raising at what I saw.

It was an exact replica of the map from Disney's _Treasure Planet_. The bronze sphere was covered in little circles and lines. _'Markings from an ancient culture.'_ I recalled from the times my younger sister had dragged me through the movie.

'_My hard-earned cash was spent on this piece of junk!'_ I though angrily. Now, I would have no money to buy food, never mind savings!

While thinking of what I was going to do for food next week, I began to mess around with the 'map', pressing on the little circles distractedly. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a little mechanical retracting sound. Blinking down at the little map, I noticed that all the circles had pulled back, making it possible for someone to turn the map on the lines.

A little bit of childish excitement that I couldn't suppress bubbled up inside me, and I grinned for a moment, looking down at the map. Shrugging, I turned the pieces, spinning and stopping in what I thought could be the right way.

I turned one last part, spinning it in an overdramatic way, stopping it so that the circles were lined up. I heard a small click, then jumped back as the spear opened, and a beautiful silver light appeared from inside.

Having fallen off of the cot, I struggled to get back up as the light seemed to have made a picture. Finally getting up, I saw that the picture had disintegrated and the silver light had now formed into a single line, with a blue light flashing through the trail every few seconds.

I stared at the trail for a while, wondering whether I should give into the urge to follow it. I looked down at the map, humming gently in my hand. I looked back at the trail, then took a few steps, watching as the light behind me evaporated.

'_Ah, why not. I don't have anything to do anyway.'_ I reasoned, then tore the curtains aside, walking through the tiny living room, I kept my eyes on the trail as I locked the door behind me.

After walking down the narrow stairs to my apartment, I followed the trail, completely ignored anybody I happened to bump into. Glancing for a moment at the annoyed people behind me, I noticed that none of them were so much as glancing at the light trail.

Shrugging, I continued to walk, watching as the blue flash began to get faster as the trail evaporated behind me.

**~~~~~Don't you just love time-laspes~~~~~**

After about twenty minutes of walking, I finally tore my gaze away from the trail to see that I was now out of city limits. I had just gotten to the nearby beach, and was walking towards the off-limit caves. Without hesitation, I vaulted over the fence, landing in a crouch before standing back up.

I walked inside one of the smallest caves, now glancing from the trail to the ground to make sure I didn't trip. Coming to the back of the cave, I found that the trail stopped at a cliff just before a huge pool of water. The blue light was flashing almost constantly, but I saw nothing.

The light disappeared, and I looked down at my hands to see the map close. I fiddled with it a bit, frowning as it refused to open.

'_Well. That was a waste of time.'_ I thought to myself, shrugging and turning to walk back. I froze for a moment, recalling something like this in the Disney movie. Looking closely at the ground, I noticed carved markings starting near the edge of the cliff. As I walked closer to the edge, I felt the sphere humming in my hands.

Getting to the edge, I didn't see any indent in the ground for the sphere to go into. Despite this, the map was almost jumping out of my hands, as if it were an excited puppy about to get it's favorite toy back.

I sighed in frustration, looking around for what the map wanted. While glancing around, I caught sight of a ripple in the water below. Instantly on guard, I looked down to the water. It was calm.

'_There is no way a ripple can disappear that fast.'_ I thought to myself. Leaning in slightly, I felt a shift in the air pressure where my head was. Slowly, I brought myself back up, feeling myself pass through the slight pressure once again. I backed up, looking again to see that the ripple wasn't in the water, but it seemed to be a warp in the air itself.

I moved to the right slightly, watching as the air warp shifted. I then moved to the left, past my original point. The warp shifted the background behind it, and as I moved into place, the air looked like the sphere.

I grinned smugly, satisfied that I had solved this little puzzle. I placed the map where the air shift was, matching the imprint. I pulled my hand back, watching in slight amazement as the orb floated there in mid-air.

There was a sudden shift in the water below. It swirled up, creating a huge platform just off the edge of the cliff. The orb opened a bit, revealing a single silver dot. It seemed to be the 'Try Me' button, so I pressed on. For a second, nothing happened.

_**Hello.**_

I jumped back, then began frantically looking around. I heard the voice chuckle.

_**Do not be alarmed, Charley White. I'm here to help you.**_

"'Do not be alarmed'? How can I not be alarmed when there's a disembodied voice speaking to me, and telling me it wants to help me! I don't even know who you are!" I shouted, still looking around for the owner of the voice.

_**My name is Nathaniel.**_

"Oh? Nathaniel, eh? Well, that's great! Now that we're introduced, I suppose I'll just be going now." I said, now slowly backing away. Nathaniel chuckled again then showed me a silver map.

_**You're sure? There's two treasures waiting for you, each easily reached from here.**_

I paused. I mean, what broke teenager wouldn't at the mention of treasure?

"Two treasures? Why two?" I asked suspiciously, holding my ground. Nathaniel made two holes in the platform, each leading to a different arrangement of swirling colours.

_**One leads to more riches than this world has ever seen.**_

One of the openings glowed brightly, indicating that this was the door he just spoke of.

_**The other door leads to your greatest treasure.**_

I raised an eyebrow as the other doorway glowed.

"_My_ greatest treasure? Why mine?" I asked, eyeing the second door.

_**That, I can't say. Now, which door do you choose?**_

"What makes you think I'm gonna choose a door?" I said.

_**Why wouldn't you?**_

Any normal person would say something along the lines of: 'Well, you're a disembodied voice promising me treasure beyond my wildest dreams. What, do you think I'm some sort of idiot?'

Well, Charley wasn't exactly a normal person. She was flat broke, had no real family to call her own anymore, and had a troubled past. There was nothing here for her now, so, why not?

I pursed my lips for a moment in thought, then walked over to one of the doors. Looking down, all I saw was swirling colours, deep purples and blue, sprinkled with white lights.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously, turning back towards the map.

_**You have to find the treasure in the door you choose.**_

Came Nathaniel's voice again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why I'm going in the first place?" I asked. Nathaniel chuckled once again.

_**Which door do you choose?**_

I looked between the two openings, though I already knew which I was going to choose.

"This one." I said, stepping closer and pointing at my chosen door.

_**Very well. Have a nice nap.**_

"What?" I asked, then suddenly felt dizzy. I found myself falling through the opening, the colours becoming blurred in my vision.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a ball of silver light coming towards me.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I worked hard on it, and I would love some reviews.**

**~Sam**


	2. Captain Amelia

**Well, here's to the one reviewer; 23jk! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Everyone should go read her story! It's awesome!**

* * *

I woke up to a massive headache, the feeling of my heartbeat pounding through my head extremely unpleasant. I groaned, trying to bring my hand up to my forehead. I paused when I felt fabric pulling on my hand.

'_Strange. It feels thicker than my cot's sheets.'_ I thought groggily, then pulled my hand out from under the warm fabric to rub my aching head.

The pain somewhat dulled, I opened my eyes, only to narrow them into slits almost immediately. After I got used to light, I opened them fully, at first seeing only blurred colours.

'_Seems familiar.'_ I thought, recalling that the last thing I saw before I went out was blurred colours. _'Though these are mostly blurred whites.'_

As my vision adjusted, I found that I was right. The room was mostly white, with the only colour the dark brown dresser and the blue quilt covering me. It reminded me of a hotel room.

The door creaked open, and I shot up out of the bed. Most of the covers came with me, and they fell to the floor as the door opened fully, revealing a person.

Well, kinda. Standing in the doorway was a tall, anamorphic cat woman. Her short red hair was slightly tousled and damp, and was being dried by a white towel. Her blue-green slit-pupil eyes stared at me with a curious, but guarded look.

She had on a high-necked, long sleeved white shirt. Her bare hands had delicate-looking claws, though I knew there were sharp and anything but delicate. There were mid-thigh high boots on her long legs, covering brown leggings.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're up and about." She said, tossing the towel on the dresser. She walked slowly towards me, as if I was a scared animal. "Why were you out on the streets alone?" She asked me, stopping a few feet away.

"On the streets?" I repeated, confused. I knew I wasn't rich, but I could afford a small apartment...couldn't I? Did I get kicked out and not remember?

"Yes. I found you out cold on the ground of this spaceport." She said. I sat back down on the bed, trying to think. _'Well, I was on my way home from work...wait a minute.'_

"Spaceport?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The Montressor Spaceport, to be exact." The cat-woman said, keeping her watchful eyes on me.

'_Montressor. That sounds fami-'_ I thought, then cut myself off as I remembered. Montressor was Jim's home planet in the movie _Treasure Planet_. The woman in front of me was Amelia, captain of the R.L.S Legacy.

As I recalled the voice-Nathaniel-and the two openings, I sighed. _'So that's what he meant about 'finding the treasure in the door you choose.''_

"I have no idea what I was doing there." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I had no idea why I was dumped in the middle of the streets.

Amelia seemed to be watching for any signs of untruth. Finding none, she nodded.

"Alright. Tell the names of your parents and your home planet, and I'll make sure you get there safely." She said, walking over to the dresser and opening a drawer.

"Why?" I asked. Amelia turned around, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Don't you want to go home?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. I shook my head.

"No, I meant; why would you do that for me?" I asked, honestly confused. I had heard of people that would do things like this for complete strangers, but I never thought anybody would do something for me.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're, what, 14? 15? Someone like you has a bright future ahead of them. I want to make sure you can meet it head on." She said, grinning at me while pulling a blue and gold long coat out of the drawer.

"Well...thank you." I said, slightly touched. I guess it was natural to want to return a kid to their parents.

"Alright. So, your parents names?" She asked again, pulling the long coat on. I blinked back to reality with that.

"I...I don't have a family." I told her, my eyes on the ground. I heard her pause.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said, walking over to me with a sympathetic look.

"Its fine." I said, shrugging her off. "So, if you could point me in the vague direction of where I can find a job, I would be extremely grateful." I said, pulling on my thin shirt.

I turned to see her staring at me, a calculating look in her eyes. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"I heard of a Captain shipping off soon in need of a cabin girl. I could escort you there, if you'd like." She said, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

I tried not to grin. I knew exactly which captain she was talking about, and I was amazed she would offer me the job.

"If they're shipping off soon, wouldn't they already have someone to fill that position?" I asked, hiding my disappointment as I knew Jim would take that position.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure the captain has room onboard for you." Amelia said, now grinning openly. I raised an eyebrow, pretending I didn't know you the captain was.

"You're sure the captain won't mind?" I asked, honestly wondering if she would give me the job. She nodded.

"Of course I'm sure! Now, I was meaning to head in that direction in about five minutes. Would you like to come along?" She asked, pulling on two long white gloves and running a comb through her hair, completing her look.

"Thank you so much." I said earnestly. I then looked down at my clothes. It seemed that the trip through dimensions wasn't too kind on the thin fabric.

Amelia looked down at my clothes as well, then nodded.

"We'll make a quick stop at a clothing shop on our way." She said, pulling me towards the door. Closing the door behind us, we made our way to what looked like a glass elevator.

Stepping inside, I saw that the elevator was otherwise empty. At this, I was relieved. I didn't want anyone else to see me in these clothes, as I assumed that this was an inn for captains.

As I turned around in the elevator, I found my eyes widening. Had I not had as much control over myself, my mouth would've been hanging wide open.

As cool as the spaceport looked in the movie, it was nothing compared to seeing it in real life. All the different aliens, the huge, beautiful ships, the shops, homes, and inns absolutely blew me away.

I heard a small chuckle beside me, and I snapped back to myself, blushing in embarrassment.

The elevator stopped, and opened up into a luxurious lobby. It obviously wasn't a place for immature teenagers, and I found myself shying away from the decor and towards Amelia. She noticed me, then smiled slightly, walking faster towards the door.

As we got out of the fancy lobby, I caught my breathe, only to have it torn away from me as the sights of the spaceport came in full force. This time I managed to keep my head, though I'm not sure how I managed it.

After a few minutes of fast walking, we came to a small shop. Amelia held the door open, and I walked through, looking around curiously.

"Pick anything you want. Though I suggest you get some work clothes, because working on a ship isn't going to be a vacation." Amelia told me, standing by the register.

"But I don't have any money." I said, stopping on my way over to some shirts. Amelia waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You can pay me back later." I stared at her for a moment, then realized she meant that she would take it out of my pay for working. I nodded, turning around to look at the clothes.

* * *

**Remember, reviews=love!(and another chapter!)**


	3. Shopping and The Legacy

**Thanks again to 23jk for reviewing! As promised, yet another chapter!**

* * *

Five minutes later, I had picked out three pairs of pants, exactly the same except in colour. They were all comfortable, but tough fabric. They had two deep front pockets, and one wide back pocket. There was a slit in the legs at the back, from the knee down. One was plain black, another was a dark brown, and the other was a slightly lighter brown.

I also had four shirts, all loose, with quarter-length sleeves. Three were a light brown, lighter than the pants I had. The other was a charcoal grey.

I had also picked out a pair of boots, ones almost exactly like Jim's in the movie, except they had a deep blue trim. There was also a black jacket, loose and a bit long. The last thing I got was a belt, black and made out of a strong material.

As I walked over to Amelia with my items, I started to get nervous, hoping I didn't over do it with my purchase. Sure, I had stolen without a second thought for the person, but when someone was doing something for me, I didn't want to take advantage of them.

"This is it." I said shyly, showing her my purchases. She looked over them carefully, then raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it?" She asked, taking my items and giving them to the cashier. I nodded.

"I can get something for myself when I have the money." I said, shrugging. Amelia stared at me for a moment.

"Well, don't you think you should get something a little bit dressy for when you introduce yourself to the captain?" She asked, taking out a little booklet. Her wallet, I thought.

"Hmm...do you think those black trousers and a nice white shirt'll do? I don't want to get anything expensive just for a job as a cabin girl..." I trailed off, knowing what Amelia meant by 'introduce yourself to the captain.'

"Yes, I believe that'll do." She nodded, handing the cashier the booklet.

"I'll be right back, then." I said, walking off to that white shirt I had seen and liked earlier.

I came back thirty seconds later with a white long-sleeved shirt, one that fit nicely on my figure, but was still a sturdy cloth. I handed it to Amelia, waiting for her approval. She looked over it for a second, then nodded and handed it to the cashier.

After paying, Amelia ordered me to change into the nicer clothes. She then handed me a strip of cloth and a comb, and ordered me to tie up my hair somehow. I took the clothes and headed into a change room, putting on the black pants and tucking the shirt in. I tightened the belt around my hips, then pulled on the boots.

I ran the comb through my hair multiple times, getting all the tangles out of it. I then braided my hair until there was about four inches left free. I tied the cloth around the end, inspecting the loose braid to make sure it would stay.

After all this, I headed back out side, all my things tucked neatly into the little bag they came with. Amelia looked me over, then grinned.

"Well, I think that suits you much better than those rags you had on before." She said approvingly. I smiled in thanks. "Alright, well, we better get going. We're a bit late."

With that, we began walking towards the ship. After quite a few turns, climbing up and down stairs, and going over a few bridges, we came to a huge open space. Docked at the edge was the R.L.S. Legacy.

"Oh, wow..." I said quietly, completely in awe. I have to admit, this ship was amazing.

"Well, come on. This is our ship." Amelia said, giving me a hint at the word 'our'. I pretended to be too wrapped up in the sight of the ship to notice.

As we headed towards the ship, I could see more and more of the characters I recognized from the movie. The big four-armed one, the 'spider psycho', the little slug with six eyes, and the female-I think-head with arms were some of the first few I saw.

As we reached the ship's main deck, I heard Arrow bellowing orders to the crew. A few seconds later, I saw him, just a few feet away from where I was currently standing.

"Mr. Arrow." Amelia called. Arrow immediately turned around and saluted.

"Good morning, captain." He replied, then walked over to us.

I made my eyes wide, glancing from Arrow to Amelia and back again. Amelia grinned, then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Arrow, I would like you to meet our new cabin girl. I just found her, but I believe she'll do a bag-up job on this trip." Amelia told him. Arrow then shook my hand in a kind greeting.

"This is my first mate, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." She said, and Mr. Arrow smiled and took off his hat.

"Please, Captain." Mr. Arrow said, and Amelia smiled and dismissed him. She then looked at me with an official look.

"I'm Captain Amelia." She said to me, holding out her hand for a shake. I made my expression a bit shocked, and shook her hand.

"I'm Charley, Charley White. Nice to meet you, captain." I said with a slightly humorous tone. Amelia smiled, glad that I seemed to except that she held out on me.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Miss White. Now, I need you to go on an errand for me." She said, pulling back and watching my face.

"Yes?" I asked, willing to something for her after what she's done for me. Amelia nodded.

"Well, first, I need you to put your things away in the sleeping quarters below." She ordered, shooing me away. I walked quickly towards the stairs that lead to the sleeping quarters.

'_Is it just that I haven't watched the movie in a while, or does she seem much nicer than when Doctor Doppler meets her?'_ I wondered to myself.

I took the steps two at a time-the way I've always done with wooden stairs. Why? I'm not sure. It's just one of those weird quirks about some people.

I found that each crew member had placed their things in their chosen hammock. There were only two left. One was where I knew Jim would sleep, and another just across from it. I shrugged, then set my stuff down in the second hammock.

With that done, I headed back up to the main deck, looking around for Amelia. I found her talking to Mr. Arrow, still where I left her. I came up slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

Amelia turned towards me as Mr. Arrow walked away to oversee the preparations for the launch.

"That was fast, Miss White. I assume you've picked out a hammock?" She asked, and I replied with the respectful 'Yes, ma'am.' "Very good. Now, the financier of our voyage, Dr. Doppler, is supposed to be arriving soon today. I would like you to escort him and the young lad he's traveling with to the ship. Is that clear?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, nodding in time with my answer.

"Alright. Dr. Doppler himself is a Canid, and the boy he's traveling with is a 15 year old human. They should be arriving in ten minutes on the Montressor Transport Bus." She said, making sure I knew who to look for. I nodded.

"You should be able to find your way to the bus yourself. I need them back within twenty minutes after the bus arrives. Is that understood?" She continued.

"Yes, Captain." I replied, trying to remain respectful and not sound like a broken record. Amelia nodded.

"Very well. Off you go." She waved me away, then went off to inspect the ship.

I walked off of the ship and back into the mob of aliens. After walking in the general direction of where I thought the ship was, I noticed the little robot and furry alien that gave Jim directions. Since they seemed polite in the movie, I decided to ask them.

"Montressor Bus Transport? Just go over that bridge-" the skinny robot pointed in the right direction, "and keep going for about a block." I nodded.

"It's just by a huge opening in the middle of the spaceport. The bus won't be there until about eight minutes, so just keep your eyes open for an empty dock." The red furry one added. I thanked them and followed the directions, easily spotting the place they were talking about.

Seeing that the bus wasn't there yet, I stepped close enough to the dock that I would be able to hear the vehicle, then turned my back to it to take in the Montressor Spaceport.

* * *

**Reviews=love! Even if you happen to be new, or this story's been up for years! I will always reply!**


	4. Ice Blue and The Captain

**More reviews for me, more chapters for you! Many thanks to _PrettiWitchiMegChanCh_i for reviewing!**

**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.**

The Montressor Transport Bus pulled into the Montressor Spaceport, letting off all of it's customers. Near the end, a fifteen year old boy named Jim Hawkins excited the bus, looking around and taking a deep breath of the air.

"Jim! Oh, Jim! Wait for me!"

After a few more creatures excited the bus, a clanking sound could be heard. Exiting the bus now was the astronomer, Dr. Doppler, now decked out in a full-body metal suit. He walked towards Jim, pressing a button that made the glass bubble on his helmet pop up.

"Well, Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know each other." Dr. Doppler said optimistically. "You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um...well, contempt, but in our case-" The doctor was cut off by the teenager.

"Look, let's just find the ship. OK?" Jim said awkwardly. He began to walk, but stopped when a figure caught his eyes.

It was a female, human, he assumed. She had long, dark brown hair that was braided loosely and let to hang down her back. She was wearing black trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt, both of which framed her figure perfectly.

As he realized he was noticing all this about a random girl, he rolled his eyes at himself, blaming hormones. He was about to look away when the girl turned around. Freezing, he found himself staring into chilling icy blue eyes.

"Jim? Jim!" Jim realized that he had been called by Dr. Doppler five times now. As the doctor pulled on Jim's shirt, one of the many things he had strapped to his back came loose and fell to the ground.

As Dr. Doppler was trying to figure out how to get it, it was swept up by the girl with the icy eyes. She smiled kindly, but Jim could tell it was forced. The girl handed Dr. Doppler what he dropped.

"Thank you, Miss...?" The doctor let the sentence trail off in an obvious question.

**First Person P.O.V.**

"Charley, Charley White." I told him, holding out my hand to shake. Delbert shook my hand, and I had to suppress my laughter at his outfit.

"Dr. Delbert Doppler. Pleasure to meet you." He replied, then gestured to Jim. "This is Jim Hawkins."

"Nice to meet you both." I said, now holding out my hand for Jim to shake. He took it, shook briefly, then let go.

"Nice to meet you." He said unenthusiastically. I turned my attention back to Delbert.

"Are you two looking for the R.L.S. Legacy?" I asked, and watched as Delbert's expression turned surprised.

"Why, yes, we are. How did you know?" He asked, looking suspiciously at me. I nodded.

"The captain sent me to escort you to the ship." I answered.

"Oh, that's great! Isn't that caring of the captain, Jim?" Delbert asked, looking over at the mentioned teenager.

"Yeah." Jim said.

'_Good lord.'_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Right this way, if you please." I said, gesturing in the direction I came from and started to walk. I heard the sounds of a clanking walk behind me, and assumed that Delbert was following me. A quick glance back showed that Jim was as well, though he was closer to me than to the doctor.

I noticed that I was as almost tall as Jim, with only about a centimeter's difference. That is, I would be if he would stop slouching.

I led them through the twists and turns of the spaceport, and while we were walking Delbert went on a rant about he never should've bought the metal suit. He was so into his rant that he didn't notice that I stopped, and ran into me.

"Why have we stopped?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"This-" I gestured to the Legacy, "is your ship, gentlemen." I stepped back, allowing the sight of the Legacy to be completely clear. I watched as Jim's eyes widened and brightened, probably mirroring what I had looked like when I first saw the ship.

"Whoa!" Jim said quietly, eyes wide to take in all the sights. I smiled slightly at his awed expression, then clapped my hands together quickly.

"Well, you didn't come al this way just to stare at it, did you?" I asked, leading the way towards the ship. Jim and the doctor quickly followed.

As we came aboard the Legacy, the first thing I saw was Mr. Arrow calling out orders to the crew.

"How cool is this?" Jim asked rhetorically, not noticing that he was getting close to Zoff. I tried to stop him, but I was too late as Jim had already stepped on the alien. "Sorry, I didn't mean-" Jim started, but was cut off by Zoff's angry farting noises.

After he was finished, Jim was left staring in confusion, hair completely messed up. Delbert heard the conversation, then quickly stepped up.

"Allow me to handle this." He said, then proceeded to make some really pathetic farting noises at Zoff. Though it was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing, Jim still looked at him in awe, then looked to Zoff as he finished. The alien stared for a second, then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school." Delbert said, then did one last farting noise to Zoff while walking away. I smiled slightly, trying to hide my amusement.

"Flatula? Cool." Jim said, flattening his hair back down and following after him. I followed them, wondering what my time was.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Delbert asked Mr. Arrow.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captains aloft." Mr. Arrow said, gesturing to the sails.

As we all looked up, we saw Amelia running along the masts, swinging on the lines from mast to mast, finally coming to a halt on the main deck a few feet away from us.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on." She said, smiling at Mr. Arrow. "Can you get nothing wrong?" She continued. Mr. Arrow took off his to her.

"You flatter me, captain." He said modestly, bowing slightly. Amelia nodded, then turned to the left, coming face to face with Delbert.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?" She said.

"Uh, um, yes. I-" The doctor started, only to be cut off by Amelia.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" She asked, banging on the glass bubble over the doctors face.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" Delbert said, pulling on his helmet to try and get it off.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better..." Amelia said, grabbing onto the plug at the front of his suit. "...right way up-" She flipped the plug around. "And plugged in." She then turned the doctor around and plugged the suit in. "Lovely. There you go."

"If you don't mind," The doctor said, finally managing to pull off his helmet. He then grabbed the plug. "I can manage my own plugging!" He shook the pug at the captain. Amelia grabbed his hand and shook it, startling the doctor.

"I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my new cabin girl, Miss White, yes?" She then looked at me. "Five minutes after their bus arrived. Very good, Miss White." She said, grinning at me. "She was there waiting for you at the dock, and didn't leave you behind in the crowd, did she?"

As Delbert still seemed rather ticked at the captain, Jim answered for him.

"Yeah, she was right there when we walked off. She looked back a lot to make sure we were still there." He said, managing to maintain a slightly respectful tone while speaking. The captain nodded.

"Very good. It seemed I made the right choice when I brought you aboard my ship." She said proudly. I nodded modestly.

"Thank you, Captain." I said earnestly. Amelia nodded, then turned to Mr. Arrow.

"You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." She repeated what she said to me this morning, as Mr. Arrow smiled once again.

"Please, Captain." He said once again, smiling.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." She joked with him.

"Ahem, excuse me." The doctor interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins?" He continued, pulling Jim up in front of him. "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-" He was cut off by the captain, who grabbed his mouth.

"Doctor, please!"! There was a moment of tense silence as the crew members listening in growled and got back to their work.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." Amelia continued. She began to walk up to her room, Delbert and Jim following. "Mr. Arrow, if you please." She called, and he began to walk up with them. "Miss White, you as well." She said. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, following quietly.

When we got to the stateroom, Amelia turned to me.

"Miss White. Please make sure no one is listening in on our conversation. If anyone asks for us, please inform them that we are busy." She ordered.

'_Ah, she needs me for guard duty. Now I understand.'_ I thought.

"Yes, Captain." I agreed. She nodded, then walked inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Lee and Silver

**Yet another chapter! thanks to 23jk for reviewing!**

* * *

I stood three feet away from the door, making sure no one came near. As nobody felt like they needed to see the captain right now, my job was very boring. I spent the time counting the seconds, trying to remember how long the conversation was in the movie.

After miscounting a few times and having to start over, I heard a click from the door, indicating that it was unlocked. I straightened as the door opened, revealing Jim, Delbert, and Mr. Arrow.

"Miss White, you will come with me down to the galley. The Captain has put you and Mr. Hawkins in the charge of the cook, Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow said.

"Yes sir." I said placidly, though I was slightly annoyed at having to work for the cook.

I noticed, as I followed Mr. Arrow, I could see Jim and Delbert mumbling to themselves under their breath, clearly upset. As we made it to the galley, they finally spoke aloud.

"That woman! That...feline!" Delbert started. "Who does she think is working for whom?" He finished haughtily, putting his hands of his hips.

"It's my map, and she's got mw bussin' tables?" Jim agreed, looking extremely agitated. Mr. Arrow put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" As Mr. Arrow began to speak, the boys got a look on their faces that I only only describe PG-ly as 'Oops'. "There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." He finished, and they both awkwardly looked away.

As they looked away, I saw that something caught their eyes. Looking that way, I saw that it wasn't a thing, but a person. He was whistling as he chopped up something.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow said, catching the attention of the cook.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir." Silver said, wiping his hands clean. "Bringin' in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley." Silver bowed dramatically, extending his right arm out in front of him. "Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." Silver laughed, tucking his apron and his shirt into his pants.

I saw Jim's eyes widen in shock, looking at Silver's arm, leg, and eye.

"A cyborg." Jim said quietly, remembering Billy Bones.

"My I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow said as the doctor stepped up and nodded in greeting.

"Love the outfit, doc." Silver said, his mechanical eye emitting a laser onto the doctors suit, making him nervous.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." He said awkwardly, then pulled Jim out in front of him. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins."

"Jimbo!" Silver suck out his mechanical arm, his 'hand' actually a bunch knives, peelers, and otherwise sharp and pointy things. Silver chuckled, then switched it out for his mechanical hand. Jim gave him a cold glare. Silver shrugged, and proceeded to cut something from the ceiling.

"Aw, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." Silver said, then began to chop up something that looked like vegetables. As he got to the end of them, he pretended to cut off his hand, then revealed it from his sleeve, chuckling heartily.

"These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." Silver continued, cracking three of something that were similar to eggs into the pan. He then grabbed the pan and put a torch to the bottom for a few seconds, then dumped the mixture into the big pot. After putting in a few spices in and tasting it himself, he smiled happily.

"Here, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Silver said, grabbing two bowls and, after filling them with stew, handed them to Jim and the doctor. After noticing me a bit behind, he grabbed another bowl and came over quickly.

"And one for you, lass." He said, handed me the bowl and a spoon.

"Charley White." I greeted shortly, gazing in curiosity at the spoonful of stew.

"Mmm." Said Delbert, drawing Silver's attention. "Delightfully tangy, yet robust." He continued.

"Old family recipe." Silver said. As the doctor went to take another sip, and eyeball floated to the surface, making the doctor scream a bit. "In fact, that was part of the old family." Silver began to laugh heartily, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin'. Doc!" Silver said, grabbing the eyeball and swallowing it whole. "I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder." Silver looked at me. "What do you think, Lee?"

'_Ooh, I already have a nickname.'_ I thought sarcastically, mustering up my courage and taking a bite. I blinked in surprise; this was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. The stew was completely filled with unfamiliar flavors, probably because of the food I had seen when he was making it.

"Well?" Silver asked, still watching me. I stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at Silver. I then proceeded to look back down at the bowl and scoop another spoonful into my mouth. Silver chuckled heartily, then walked over to Jim.

"Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig." He said, shoving a spoon into Jim's hand. Jim looked at the spoonful of stew disgustedly. As he gasped suddenly, I saw the spoon he held turn into a pick blob.

"Morph!" Silver said as Morph turned back into himself. "You jiggled-Headed blob of mischief!" He continued as Morph turned into a straw and swallowed all of Jim's stew. "So that's where you was hiding." Silver finished. As Morph he finished, he apparently caught sight of me. He flew over here, still in straw form, and finished off my stew. I giggled slightly as he burped.

Morph pulled himself out of my bowl and rubbed against my cheek happily. I giggled slightly, in wonder at the little creature. Morph flew over to Jim, who smiled as he rubbed against his face.

"Ha! What is that thing?" He asked, reaching out carefully to touch Morph.

"'What is that thing?'" Morph mimicked, then scattered as Jim touched him.

"He's a morph." Silver said as Morph turned into a mini Jim. "I rescued the little shape-shifter one Proteus 1." He continued as Morph turned back to normal and licked Jim on the cheek, then flew over to Silver. "Ah, he took a shine to me." Morph purred as he cuddled with Silver. "We've been together ever since."

"We'e about to get underway. Would you like to observe to launch, doctor?" Mr. Arrow said, gesturing towards the door while looking at the doctor.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" The doctor said. An awkward silence followed the statement. "I'll follow you." He finished awkwardly, walking towards the deck. Jim began to follow, but Mr. Arrow put up a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss White will stay in your charge, Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow said. Silver spit out the bonzabeast stew he was eating and wiped his mouth.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-" He was cut off.

"Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy." Mr. Arrow said resolutely, turning and walking out. Jim and Silver began protesting, then gave up at the same time and sighed, rubbing at their foreheads.

We all looked at each other warily, then Silver got back to work.

"So, Captain's put you two with me, eh?" He asked, looking at both of us.

"Whatever." Jim said as I shrugged.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain." Silver said, pulling up the sleeve on his organic arm.

"Yeah." Jim said moodily. He then caught sight of the purps, and grabbed one. "You know...these purps, they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor." Jim stressed the last word a bit, watching for a reaction in Silver. "You ever been there?"

"I can't says I have, Jimbo." Silver replied, still chopping. Jim took a bite out of the purp.

"Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy, who was, um, he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Jim said, very unsubtly, as Silver sliced a pear-like food.

"Is that so?" Silver replied, just the right amount of interest showing in his voice. _'This is a conversation where you're giving away more than you're getting, Jim.'_

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?" Jim said, pressing the purp against his forehead in fake thought. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones?" Silver said, pouring some hot water into a huge bowl. "Booones? Mm-mmm. T'aint ringin' any bells." He said, plopping the bowl down next to Jim. "There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver said, pointing towards the deck.

A whistle on the deck sounded off, and we heard Mr. Arrow shout, 'Prepare to cast off!' Jim smiled, then pushed Jim and I towards the deck.

"Eh, off with you two, and watch the launch." Silver said, going back to the water he had. "There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are the key to an authors success!**

**...and more chapters for the reviewers!**


	6. Swabbing and Spider Psychos

**Thanks very much to 23jk for reviewing!**

* * *

"We're all clear, Captain!" I heard the multi-eyed alien call. As we walked around the deck, I made sure to step out of any crew member's way. Jim, on the other hand, was too busy looking around and was nearly knocked to the deck by two different aliens.

"Smooth." I said jokingly to him, heading towards the edge of the ship without waiting for an answer. I really didn't need to, as I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

As we went up, the gravity holding us the ships deck suddenly disappeared. As Jim and I went floating up, I heard Amelia order Zoff to engage the artificial gravity. Jim and I landed in a crouch on the deck. I heard a crash, signaling that Delbert wasn't as lucky.

"Brace yourself." I said to Jim, readying myself for the takeoff. Jim gave me a confused glance, then braced himself cautiously. A few seconds later, I could see he was glad he did. The pure force of the ship going to full speed nearly knocked us both to the ground.

As we took off from the port, Jim scurried towards the shrouds, eagerly climbing up a bit. I followed him as the ship pulled free of the spaceport. He looked back at me, then offered me his hand.

"You wanna come up?" He asked. I looked hesitantly at the shrouds. "I won't let you fall." He said humorously, though I could tell he wasn't laughing at me. I shrugged, then grabbed his hand.

He pulled me up as we soared through the Etherium, the swirling hues and bright stars mesmerizing us both. I was holding onto his arm tightly with my left hand, and the ropes behind me with my other. I wasn't one to be afraid of heights, but that space below us was ridiculous.

I gasped as a pod of the huge whale-like animals surrounded our ship. _'Orcus galacticus.'_ I recalled the doctor saying in the movie.

"Whoa." I heard Jim say excitedly as one came extremely close to us. It blinked at us, then swam away slowly. Both of us were completely enthralled in the view, holding onto the the shroud with one hand and leaning out as far as we could.

After a bit, we both weren't as overwhelmed as before. Jim turned to me.

"So, it looks like we'll be working together, huh?" He asked, slightly awkward. I could tell he hadn't really talked to anyone without the moody attitude in a while.

"Looks like it." I answered shortly, then decided to continue talking, since he had put himself out first. "You ever been on a ship before?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope. This is my first time out like this. You?" He answered, then asked. I grinned sheepishly.

"Mine, too. In fact, I don't have any experience with ships whatsoever." I told him a half-truth. I knew a bit about ships back in my world, but that probably didn't translate over.

"Really? Then how'd you get hired with this crew?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Captain Amelia found me. Apparently I was out cold on the streets of the spaceport. After telling her I had nowhere to go, she offered me this job." I told him. "I don't really like this crew that your friend has hired, no offense." I quickly added. Jim nodded for me to continue. "They're...oh, what's a good way to describe them." I said, pretending to think.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots?" Jim offered, smirking slightly.

"Why, that's perfect! I didn't think you had it in you, Jim." I said jokingly. Jim smiled, laughing along with me.

"Jimbo! Lee!" I heard Silver call. We slid down the shrouds to get closer to his level.

"I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Jim looked around eagerly, but I already knew who the 'friends' were.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop." Silver tossed the mop at us, and I caught it, since I knew it was coming. "And Mrs. Bucket." Silver laughed as Jim caught the bucket.

"Yippie." Jim said sarcastically, hanging on the ropes. I rolled my eyes, then we both hopped down to get to work.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." Jim was still complaining about doing work five minutes later, swabbing the deck with a sour face. I saw the huge four-armed alien walk towards us. As he came by, he knocked into Jim, making him fall against the edge of the boat.

"Watch it, twerp." I helped Jim up from the side, and motioned for him to ignore it. As we to back to work, Jim stopped and watched some other aliens as they were whispering suspiciously. As Jim looked at them, the fat one noticed us and nudged the others.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" One alien said snidely, then the head crawled off the body, revealing it to be two separate aliens.

"Yeah, weirdo." The body part of the dual alien repeated.

Jim and I raised an eyebrow, staring strangely at them. We turned around quickly when we heard a hiss behind us.

"Cabin help should learn to mind their own business." Said Scroop as he slowly came towards us. I rolled my eyes slightly at the over dramatic hiss.

"Why, you got something to hide?" I asked before Jim could get himself into any trouble. Scroop's eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer to me. As I was preparing to be lifted, Scroop turned to Jim.

"Maybe your girlfriend's ears don't work so well." Scroop said to Jim, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. My eye twitched. _'Sexist bastard.'_ I thought venomously.

Jim, however, noticed the enraged look on my face, and proceeded to insult Scroop.

"Yeah. Too bad _my_ nose works just fine." He said, pulling his face away and coughing in disgust.

"Why you impudent little-" Scroop cut himself off as he slammed Jim against a mast. The other crew member's called in excitement of the fight while Jim struggled against Scroop's grip.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" Scroop said menacingly, lifting a claw to Jim's throat.

As I started towards Scroop to get Jim down, I was held back by a mechanical arm, which then reached out and grabbed Scroop's free arm.

"Mr. Scroop." Silver said, taking a bite out of the purp he was holding. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" Silver continued, putting some serious pressure on Scroop's arm until he was forced to let go of Jim.

I rushed over to help Jim up as Scroop held his injured arm and glared at Silver.

"What's all this, then?" Mr. Arrow said, walking slowly down the steps as the crew hung their heads in false shame. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship."

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage." Mr. Arrow looked everyone over before stopping at Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" He asked. Scroop glared at the first mate, then looked over at Silver. I kept my eyes on Scroop so not to arouse any suspicion.

"Transparently." Scroop said, then Mr. Arrow walked away. Silver shouted after the first mate as the rest of the crew disappeared as well.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir." Silver saluted, then grabbed the mop from where it was tossed during the 'fight', and turned to us.

"Jimbo, Lee, I gave you two a job." He said angrily. Jim and I instantly retaliated, not happy at having the fault dumped on us.

"Hey, we were doing it until-"

"If that bug thing hadn't come-" We spoke together, both trying to defend ourselves.

"Belay that!" Silver interrupted us, then tossed the mop into Jim's hands. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done." He continued, looking threateningly at us while we glared back.

"Morph." Morph heard him and flew over. "Keep an eye on these two pups, and let me know if there be any more distractions." Morph nodded as Silver walked away.

Morph chattered at us bossily, then his eyes went huge. As we sighed and got back to work, Morph followed us, making Jim raise an eyebrow at him.

* * *

**You just got a chapter, you just got...wait, I already did this, didn't I? Oh, well. Basic thing is the same; REVIEW!**


	7. Memories

**Thanks to P_rettiWitchiMegChanChi_, _23jk_, and a reviewer from my Aladdin series, _chibimaker_, for reviewing this humble story!**

**~WARNING~ A bit of blood and death in this chapter. Not much, but still. If you don't want to read that, just skip over the blocks of italicized text that are Charley's flashbacks.**

* * *

About an hour later, we were nearly finished. We hadn't spoken since the fight, save for small laughs as Morph kept us entertained. Morph had recently transformed into a mini mop and was actually helping us with mopping.

I looked down as Morph giggled and mopped over Jim's shoe, playful nature getting the best of him. He flew up and transformed back to normal, then hiccuped bubbles. Jim smiled slightly as he did.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim said, more to Morph than to me. "Making new friends, like that spider psycho." Jim wriggled his fingers slightly as he finished. Morph transformed into a mini Scroop, lifting his tiny claws menacingly.

"Spider psycho, spider psycho." He mimicked, making Jim and I grin.

"A little uglier." Jim told him. Morph covered his face, then broke out into maniacal laughter, making a completely insane face for the little Scroop.

"Pretty close." Jim said while chuckling.

"Well, t'ank heavens for little miracles." We turned as Silver came up the steps, holding a pan of food waste. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." He continued, pouring the food stuffs overboard.

"Um, look, I, uh...what you did..." Jim struggled to get the right words. "Thanks." He settled for, smiling at Silver slightly.

"Yeah, thanks. This guy got himself into trouble sticking up for me." I added, gesturing slightly over at Jim when I said 'this guy.'

"Well, you shouldn't be getting into fights anyway, Lee, but Jimbo, what were you t'inking? Didn't yer pap ever teach you to pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" As Jim heard this, he frowned, going back to mopping in silence.

"Yer father's not the teaching sort?" Silver asked, seeing that Jim was upset.

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim continued sullenly.

"Oh. Sorry, lad." Silver said, leaning on the edge of the boat.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." Jim said, leaning on the side of the boat as well.

"Is t'at so?" Silver rubbed his chin, then turned to me. "What about you, Lee? What's yer situation?" He asked me.

I froze. This was a sore subject, one that I really didn't want to talk about. But, since Jim had volunteered some information, I decided that I would give them a little bit.

"My father was killed when I was seven." I saw them flinch at that, but I continued. "My mother was a conceited bitch who drank away any money we got and blamed me and my younger sister for my father's death." I heard the quick inhalation of breath indicating that they didn't expect this news.

"I got fed up at twelve, and ran away. I took my younger sister to an orphanage, and went off on my own." I finished flatly, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, lass." Silver said softly. I shrugged.

"It's not like I'll ever see her again."

Silver sighed slightly, looking from Jim to me.

"Well, since the captain has put you in my charge like it or not, l'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." Silver said smugly, poking Jim in the forehead.

"What?" Jim asked.

"And Lee, you'll be working like there's no tomorrow, so no time for chatting!"

"Wait-" I was cut off.

"From now on l'm not letting you out of me sight." Silver said, looking at both of us.

"You can't-" Jim was again cut off.

"You two won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so." Silver emphasized the word 'bum' with a fist to the wood of the ship.

"Don't do us any favors!" Jim shouted at him irately.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad." Silver said, patting Jim on the shoulder. "You can be sure of that." Silver laughed as Jim glared at him in irritation.

I rolled my eyes. _'Here we go.'

* * *

_

The next day, we were kicked up bright and early. I was sure Jim hadn't got his eight hours of sleep last night. In fact, I din't think we got more than five.

It wasn't affecting me as much as Jim; I was used to sleeping and waking up at odd hours. However, that didn't mean I wasn't annoyed at being woken up early to pry barnacles off the bottom of the ship.

"Put some elbow into it!" Silver yelled at us, making Jim finally pry off another barnacle. I pulled hard, getting another one unstuck. We both glanced at the rest of the boat, our spirits sinking at the sight of hundreds more barnacles to go.

A week or so later, we were peeling potato-like vegetables in the galley, Jim staring out into space.

'_Thinking about his father.'_ I recalled. I flinched, my own memories of my father coming back.

_~~Flashback~~_

_A seven year old Charley watched, eyes wide, as her father fell to the ground. She tucked her three year old sisters head into her own chest, making sure that the child couldn't see the blood coming from their fathers chest._

_Her 'mother' watched, horrified, as the man she was cheating with slowly lowered his gun. The woman ran over to the man, screaming at him until he eventually slammed the door in her face._

_She turned, and caught sight of her daughters. Her eyes narrowed, and she stalked over, catching the eldest's arm in a death grip._

"_It was you, wasn't it?" She whispered menacingly. "You told him! It's your fault he's dead!"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

I shook my head free of the memories, focusing on the now. I peeled the potato-like veggies, carefully keeping my mind blank of any memories.

* * *

Now we were up of of of the 'wings', Silver teaching us how to tie knots.

I rolled my eyes' this was something I already knew how to do. I quickly tied the knot, then slipped it over a hook and slid off the wing and onto the main deck.

Jim came soon after, walking along beside me and starting up a conversation.

Above us, Silver did a double take. He glared down at the two teenagers for a second, then caught sight of their perfectly done knots. He smiled, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and Jim and I were scrubbing the deck. This exercise took much more effort and time than swabbing, not to mention you had to be down on your knees in order to have any noticeable results.

Silver loved to hover over us during such things. In fact, I didn't know why he wasn't here-ah, there he is.

Jim and I stood up and glared, tired of being hovered over like slaves. Silver just grinned, and tossed a bucket full of soapy water into Jim's hands. He tossed the water onto the deck, and we got back to scrubbing.

I sighed, feeling another memory coming on.

_~~Flashback~~_

_A nine year old Charley was grimacing in pain, having just gotten back from a 'talk' with her mother. There was a gash down her left arm, a gift given with a smirk and a rusty kitchen knife._

"_Good thing I'm up on my Tetanus shots." She mumbled to herself, her right arm placed protectively over her injured one._

_A little girl, about five years old, came up to Charley. She had stunning blond hair-now smothered in dirt-and bright blue eyes._

"_Charwey." The little girl said, not quite fluent in the language of adults. "Awe you okay?"_

_Charley smiled down at the little girl, giving her a gentle hug. _

"_I'm fine, Abigail. Just having a talk with mommy." She bit out the word 'mommy', the elder girl having never considered the woman worthy of being her mother._

"_I don't like her talks." Abigail whimpered, hugging her big sister tighter. Charley held the girl close, whispering comforting words in her ear._

"_I know."_

_~~End Flashback~~

* * *

_

We had just finished scrubbing the deck, and Silver had given us the rest of the night off. A rare occasion, but not so rare that I wouldn't know where Jim was.

As I predicted, he was at his favorite spot; sitting on the bowsprit. I walked up, waiting until he looked somewhat aware of his surroundings.

"Hey." I called, making him jump. Had I spoken earlier, he would've fallen right off the bowsprit. Speaking from experience.

Jim looked back at me, still a bit surprised, then smiled, climbing onto the deck.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said, sighing happily as the breeze ruffled our hair.

"Hey, that's fine. It's a gorgeous night for thinking, and we actually have some free time for once." I joked, leaning against the side of the ship. Jim nodded, leaning beside me.

So, um, you have any other family?" He asked hesitantly. I remembered telling him about my mother, father, and younger sister.

"I told about my younger sister, right?" I asked. Jim nodded, relieved that I didn't clam up when he asked me. "She's my only family. I refuse to think of that woman as my mother."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I shook my head, sighing as I looked out at the stars.

"It's not your fault; some people are just like that. Oh, my sister though. She was such a little ball of sunshiny energy." I smiled slightly, remembering my sister.

"Oh?" He asked, prompting me on.

"She had golden blond hair, and deep blue eyes. A little angel, my father used to call her." Jim nodded, now getting a picture of her in his mind. "She was always smiling, no matter what. 'Don't worry, Charwey. Are you awright, Charwey. I wove you, Charwey.' She was my light. Without her, I would've given up."

"What happen to her?" Jim asked softly. I was a bit startled for a moment; I had almost forgotten he was there.

"When I was finally too weak to protect her anymore, I dropped her off at an orphanage. I had watched the place for a while, too. Took great care of its kids, almost everyone got adopted, almost always good families. It was perfect for her; but not for me. I couldn't except anyone as my parents; I knew I would just cause trouble. So I left."

"You went off on your own?" He asked.

"Yep. I wouldn't go back to that woman, and I would screw up my sisters chance at a family if I stayed. What other choice did I have?" I asked, turning away from the stars to look at Jim.

He was searching for an answer when Silver's vice rang out.

"Jimbo! Lee! Time to get some shut-eye! Ya got a lot of work to do tomorrow, and I don't need two sleepy bums where my cabin help is supposed to be!"

"Aye!" I called back, rolling my eyes. I smiled at Jim, then left for bed.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed. There's a little bit more about Charley's past for you guys. I'll explain a bit more in the next chapter, then clear up everything in the last (or so) chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, REVIEW!**


	8. A Ride Under the Stars

**A bit shorter than usual, but I have plenty more written for when I get another review!**

**Speaking of which, a very big thanks to _23jk_ and _chibimaker_ for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Jim and I were sitting on the stairs to the galley, drinking something similar to hot chocolate. I was munching on a purp, savoring the mixture of flavors.

A few feet away sat Silver, telling an adventure story to the crew. Everyone was completely enthralled with the story, as Silver told it with so much flair and excitement.

I looked over at Jim to see him smile at Silver, taking a small sip of his drink. I grinned, knowing that Jim was starting to see Silver as a father figure.

And who could blame him? The man befriended us, took care of us, taught us some pretty important skills. Honestly, if I hadn't of seen the movie, I would've thought of him as a father figure as well.

I mean, the man was like family to us both already.

If there's one thing I can't leave out, it's the time Jim and I fell asleep doing dishes in the galley. We had just finished a huge load, our arms aching from so much repetitive use. We were ready for a break, and were already getting into a conversation.

I was just stacking the last dish when Silver came in with a huge armful of dishes, making Jim and I jump in surprise. Silver grinned, then walked out, Jim and I left gaping at the place where he was.

We both got a stubborn look on our faces, each grabbing a dish and scrubbing like there was no tomorrow, occasionally glaring in Silvers general direction.

~~~~~P.O.V. Change~~~~~

A few hour later, Charley and Jim were fast asleep. Jim was leaning on the dish he was cleaning last, and Charley asleep on his shoulder, having come back from stacking up the last clean dishes.

SIlver walked in, upset at them for a moment for falling asleep. He then glanced around, seeing the piles and piles of neatly stacked, clean dishes. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Morph, who smiled.

Silver covered Jim and Charley with his long coat, then walked out of the galley to get back to his watch. Jim opened his eyes sleepily, woken up by the sudden weight on his back. He glanced at Silvers retreating form, then looked down at Charley.

He smiled slightly, then closed his eyes and fell straight back to sleep.

The next day, we were given a free day. Silver was going out to test one of the longboats in a regular 'check-up', so he told us to do anything we wanted.

Unless it got us in trouble, of course.

Jim and I helped Silver untie one of the longboats. Silver hopped in, did a fake salute goodbye, and flew away. I looked over at Jim and saw his face fall.

I grimaced; I had come to the conclusion that whenever Jim had a flashback, I suddenly got one as well. Jim's for this scene was themed leaving, and I knew what I would relive now.

_~~Flashback~~_

_A twelve year old Charley stepped off of the bus, this being the fifth that she and her sister had ridden tonight. Charley had Abigail's hand clasped tightly in hers, making sure the small girl was right beside her._

"_Charley?" The eight year old girl asked, blue eyes confused but trusting. "Where are we going?"_

"_Away from mommy." Charley replied, taking a sharp left turn onto another street._

"_Really?" The young girl was delighted; she had never liked mommy. The lady has always yelled and screamed at her. She had even given her a few cuts, but that was before Charley had taken her turn for 'talks' with mommy._

"_Yes. You'll never, ever see that woman again." The elder replied, slowing down slightly as she caught sight of her destination._

"_Yay!" Cheered Abigail. She smiled up at her big sister, who smiled back tiredly._

_They suddenly stopped, and Abigail looked up to see a cosy-looking house. One light was on the hall behind the door, warmly welcoming anyone who stopped by._

_Charley stooped dow to her sisters height, resting on her knees to look the small eight year old in the eyes. The young girl suddenly felt that something was wrong._

"_Abby," Charley started off gently. "Do you like this place?"_

_Abigail looked up at the house; it was warm, and big. She had gone with her sister a few times to visit it. The children inside had always looked happy, the adults catering to their every whim._

"_Yes! Everyone there looks so happy." Abigail said, smiling._

"_Would you like to stay there?" Charley asked, a corner of her mouth pulling up at the younger girls excitement._

"_Yes!" Abigail said happily. "Can I? It looks so nice!"_

_Charley smiled at her younger sister._

"_Then lets knock on the door!" She said enthusiastically. The older girl turned to do just that, when the younger girl pulled on her pant leg._

"_You're staying with me, right, Charley?" She asked, blue eyes uncertain. Charley's eyes softened, and she hugged the girl._

"_No, Abby. I'm not."_

_Abigail's eyes filled with tears, and she held her sister closer. There was a small part of her that wanted to beg Charley to stay, to live in this happy place forever with her. However, the older, more mature part of her that she had been suppressing knew that Charley could not stay. She would never fit in._

_She nodded, pulling back from her sister with a sniffle. Charley bent down to her level, taking something off her neck and placing it on the younger girls._

_Abigail looked down, catching sight of the white half of the yin-yang necklace her sister always wore. She looked up at Charley, then hugged her._

"_I'll miss you." She whispered. Charley hugged her tightly back._

"_I'll miss you too." She said. She pulled back, smiling at her sister, then turned around and knocked on the great door._

_The girl hopped down the steps, hiding a few paces away. The door opened, revealing a kindly looking middle-aged lady._

"_Oh! Oh, you poor child. Are you by yourself?" The lady asked. The girl hesitated, eyes flickering over to her sisters hiding place. She then shook her head mutely._

"_Oh, you poor dear." The lady cooed kindly. "What's your name?"_

_Abigail thought for a moment, the smiled at the lady._

"_Abigail Charley. I don't have a last name." She replied. Charley smiled, shaking her head slightly._

"_Come, Abigail Charley. Let's get you inside, where it's warm."s The lady walked inside first, calling for someone. Abigail turned around, seeing her older sister at the bottom of the steps._

"_Love ya, Abby" She said, waving._

'_Love you too, Charley." The girl whispered, then was ushered inside by the lady._

_The door closed with a finalizing 'thud', leaving Charley alone in the dark._

_~~End Flashback~~_

I was pulled out of the depressing flashback by the sound of a longboat. Silver was below us, grinning. He called us aboard with a wave of his hand.

Jim grinned, hopping down into the boat. They looked up at me, and I grinned, waving them on.

"Oh, come on, Lee! Have a little fun!" Silver called. Jim nodded, agreeing with him. I rolled my eyes, then jumped down, landing a little less gracefully than I wanted.

I fell into Jim's arms. I stared in shock for a moment, then pulled back, both of our faces going red. Silver grinned, then gestured for us to sit down.

Silver began to show Jim the controls, but Jim, being the fast leaner that he is, instantly picked it up. He began pressing buttons, making Silver nervous.

Silver and I shouted as Jim shot us off into the Etherium. I was sitting near the front of the boat, staring in awe at a a beautiful comet that we were flying beside.

Suddenly, Jim yanked the ship inside of the tail, surfing the boat along the dust. I laughed in pure ecstasy, turning my face into the light.

Jim finally took us out of the comet, deciding we had enough. We were all covered in dust from the comet, and all breathless.

I caught Jim's eyes, grinning happily at him. He grinned back, and I turned around, missing the dark red blush on his face as he looked at me.

* * *

**There you go! And remember: the faster you review, the faster you get a new chapter!**


	9. Explosions and Tears

**Thanks very much to _chibimaker_ for reviewing! As promised, another chapter! Squee!**

* * *

We were finally docking the boat for the night, Jim and Silver yanking the ropes to put it back. I was sitting in the middle, since I had nothing to do.

"You having a little trouble there?" Jim asked laughingly. Silver laughed, and pushed him away.

"Oh, get away from me." Silver said. "Oh, Jimbo." He continued, beginning to tie up the boat. "If l could maneuver a skiff like that when l was your age they'd be bowing in the streets when l walked by today." Silver said, finishing off the knot and sitting down heavily.

"Bowing in the streets." Morph transformed into Silver and mimicked him.

"I don't know." Jim said with a grunt, pulling the rope one last time. "They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." Jim tied off the knot, then half-fell, half-sat down next to me.

Silver and Morph sighed, Silver wiping the sweat on his face away with a cloth. Jim looked him, practically glowing from the ride.

"But I'm gonna change all that." He said, stretching and leaning closer to me. I was now resting against the side of the boat.

"Are you now? How so?" Silver asked. Jim thought quickly, hiding the fact that he had the map.

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." He finished, folding his arms behind his head and laying back.

"Ooh. Sometimes, plans go astray." Silver said wisely. Jim shook his head slightly.

"Not this time." He said confidently.

"Hmm." Silver hummed, biting his lip slightly. He then pulled up his leg, trying to tighten a bolt with his bare hands. Morph saw that he was having trouble, and he turned into a wrench for him. "Oh, thank you, Morphy."

Jim watched as Silver tightened the bolt, then hesitantly spoke.

"So, uh...how's that happen anyway?" He asked. Silver looked sad for a moment, then flexed his mechanical hand.

"You give up a few t'ings, chasing a dream." Silver said.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked. Silver smiled and got up, sitting down next to me so that I was in between him and Jim.

"l'm hoping it is, Jimbo. l most surely am." We just barely got into a comfortable position when a blast rocked the entire ship, making me whack my head on the other side of the boat.

As I saw stars, Silver went up to the main deck. Jim started after him, then turned to me.

"Come on, Charley!" He urged me, stepping towards me impatiently.

"Hold on. I fwacked my head pretty hard there." I said, slowly and unsteadily standing up. I hopped out of the longboat, and proceeded to nearly stumble to the ground. Jim caught me, and helped me up to the main deck.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" I heard Mr. Arrow yell. Jim and I ran over to the mast with the rest of the crew, Jim tying my lifeline for me, as my hands were shaking.

The star fragments were becoming more frequent, and now were tearing through the ships solar sails.

"Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia yelled to the first mate.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow repeated. The crew members went off for the masts, while Jim and Silver went for the sails tied to the bowsprit. I almost followed them, but Jim told SIlver how I had hit my head, and they both ordered me to stay behind.

I watched nervously as they made there way across the bowsprit, Jim going farther for the longer sail.

Silver was reeling up the rope when a piece of debris hit beside his hand. Silver jumped back instinctively, then lost his balance.

"Silver!" Jim shouted, grabbing quickly for his lifeline. He pulled Silver up. Silver smiled gratefully at him, but they were both distracted from this by something. As I turned my head, I saw that the huge star chunk was heading towards us.

I watched the crew run to he other side of the ship, growing pale as the huge star came closer. My mind went blank in fear for a moment, then changed to confusion and relief as the star slowed and stopped.

The star pulled away slowly, falling into a huge black hole.

"Captain, the star!" A crew member called out, as if she couldn't see it.

"It's devolving into a...a black hole!" I heard Delbert say, horrified. The ship suddenly lurched towards the hole, alerting me that the helmsman had been yanked off the wheel. The ship steadied a bit, but still was being pulled in.

Another blast rocked the ship, throwing me towards the ground. I was helped up by Jim, who then pulled me back from the side of the ship.

"Are you okay?" He yelled over the noise, still holding onto me. I nodded slightly, still shaking from the fall. I had slammed my head against the deck, and was blinking away the stars. Again.

"All sails secure, Captain!" Mr. Arrow called out. I huffed, realizing what would happen next.

"Good man! Now, release them immediately!" She called back. Mr. Arrow looked at her in confusion for a moment, but followed her order without question.

"Aye, Captain." He turned to the crew, who was just coming down. "You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?" One member of the crew shouted.

"But we just finished-" Another started.

"-tying them down!" The other finished.

"Make up your blooming minds!" With that, they headed back up to release the sails. Jim ran to a shroud to go help when Amelia called to him.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" She ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain." He said, heading over to the mast with the lifelines. He pulled them all tight, checking on each of them again. As he got towards the last one, I could tell that it would take some serious force to get them loose.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim shouted.

"Very good!" Amelia replied.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Delbert yelled, leaning over the instruments he got this from.

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" She called. Silver suddenly pulled me towards a mast, pushing me next to Jim. He clamped his mechanical arm to the mast, holding us safely. Jim wrapped his arms around me, pressing me even more into the wood.

The area went completely dark, a tense silence taking over the ship. I squeezed my eyes shut, fear taking over me for a second. What if we didn't make it? What if my presence in the movie changed something? What if-?

A bright light took over my vision, and the force of the ship moving pushed us against the mast. After a moment, I heard cheering form the rest of the crew. As I opened my eyes, I saw we were far away from the star, and at cruising speed through quiet space.

I saw the doctor slap a hand to his forehead as Amelia walked away from him. I smiled slightly, remembering what caused the doctors distress.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems you cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." Silver gently pushed Jim, making him shove back playfully. They continued for another time, making Jim bump into me softly.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" She asked. Silence met her question. "Mr. Arrow?"

A hissing sound was heard as Scroop walked towards Amelia. He held out Mr. Arrow's hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." He said with fake sympathy, looking accusingly towards Jim. He looked horrified as the entire crew had their eyes on him.

"No, I checked them all." He pushed past a few crew members towards the mast, and froze as he saw one lifeline was missing. "I-I did. I checked them all. They were secure." He said disbelievingly. He turned towards Amelia.

"I swear." Jim said, trying to get the captain to believe him. She gave him a cold glare, and Jim's face fell. Amelia looked back at the hat.

"Mr. Arrow was a..." Amelia stopped to clear her throat. "Fine spacer...finer than most of us could ever hope to be." She pulled herself together. "But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts." She said, turning. "We carry on."

As the crew dispersed, Jim looked at me, disbelief clear in his eyes. I don't know what my expression was, but it didn't seem to be the one he wanted. He turned away from me, running towards his favorite shrouds.

I looked after him, wondering if I should say anything, since Silver was the one to talk to him in the movie. I was torn between not changing the plot-line of the movie, or comforting a good friend. Eventually, I decided I would talk to him.

I walked towards Jim, seeing he was practicing his knots, tying and untying over and over again in a piece of rope. I made a bit more noise with my steps than usual, since Jim never seemed to hear me come in.

"Jim?" I called to him softly, seeing him pause in his rope-tying for a moment. He continued, not acknowledging me. I sighed slightly, then tried again, refusing to leave until he spoke to me. "Jim."

"What?" He spoke back coldly. The anger in his voice was transparent, trying to hide the hurt and frustration he was feeling. My eyebrows knit together. It was hurting me to see him like this.

"It wasn't your fault." I said gently, my voice holding a note of confidence that came from the fact I had seen the movie, and knew exactly what had happened.

"How can it not be my fault? It was my responsibility to secure the lifelines, and I screwed up!" He said angrily, still not coming down from his perch.

"Listen, Jim-" I tried, only to get cut off by him as he jumped down from the shrouds.

"Don't you get it? I! Screwed! Up! For two seconds, I thought that maybe, I could do something right, but-Aagh!" He said, turning away from me and leaning against the mast.

I sighed, then tried again.

"Look-" I started, then was cut off again and jim whipped around to face me.

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted angrily. I felt myself take a surprised step back, then my eyes narrowed instinctively.

"Fine." I spat at him, turning towards the front of the boat and walking off. The venom in my voice had been a side affect from my past, as a way to protect myself. But now that I was away from Jim, I found a wetness in my eyes.

I wiped at my eyes in surprise; it had been years since I had last cried. It was now an unfamiliar feeling. As I frantically wiped at the tears, more kept sprouting up in eyes, making my vision blurry.

Something was working it's way up my throat, and I wasn't sure what it was until it came loose. A quiet sob accompanied the tears, and I instantly took a deep breathe, trying to keep myself from crying any more.

'_Why am I so mushy around that boy?'_ I thought to myself, choking back more sobs as I tried to calm myself down.

I went silent as I heard footsteps, straightening slightly, so that anyone looking at me from behind wouldn't be able to tell I was crying. Normally, I would be able to tell who it was, since all the aliens had distinctive footsteps, but now I couldn't tell.

"Charley?" Someone asked softly. I froze, recognizing the voice as Jim. I stayed silent, trying to calm myself enough to speak.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****Pretty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty, ********p****retty-*gasp***

**************PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Fluff and Betrayal

**Thanks very much to chibiamker for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

Jim's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't thinking straight. I really didn't mean to go off on you like that." I continued, feeling extremely guilty for yelling at Charley when all she wanted was to comfort me. Silver had just given me a talk, making me feel a lot better about everything. About my past, my future, and about my feelings for Charley.

She didn't reply, silent and still against the edge of the boat. I felt myself grow worried; what if she didn't forgive me, what if she hated me now, what-

My thoughts were cut off by a small sniffle. I blinked in surprise; that sounded like a crying sniffle. _'But that makes no sense. Charley doesn't cry.'_ She had told him so herself, telling him she hadn't cried in years, and probably would see anything that would make her in the future.

I was startled as the sniffle came again, her back shaking slightly. Now I knew what i was seeing, and that only made me feel worse.

**Charley's P.O.V.**

I shuddered slightly, trying to hide my tears. I blinked furiously, scrubbing at my eyes.

"Charley?" I hard Jim say again, though this time he sounded extremely worried. I scowled; I was never very good at hiding emotions from people I cared about.

I found myself sniffling again, then another sob broke through my defenses. I curled into myself slightly, tears dripping down my cheeks.

I was suddenly enveloped in warm arms, my face pressed up against Jim chest. I could hear his heartbeat, thudding softly and evenly against my ear. I tried weakly to pull away from the arms, but didn't have enough strength.

Jim was babbling erratically, obviously freaked out at my tears. After all, I wasn't the kind of person to cry easily. I listened to his half-formed apologies and comforts, smiling as he tripped over his words.

I giggled, the sound surprising me. Jim stopped talking, surprised as well at my sudden change in attitude.

"Charley?" He asked slowly. I looked up at his face to find him completely bewildered at my behavior.

"Sorry." I said, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. Jim watched me, wary of more emotional outbursts.

"Did I make you cry?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer. I paused for a moment, wondering how I should answer.

"Depends on how you look at it. One way, you could've made me cry by saying those things." Jim looked guilty at this, but he wanted the truth. "On the other hand, only the person crying can _make_ themselves cry." I said, hoping to confuse him into feeling better.

"So you made yourself cry because of what I said?" He put it into my words, surprising me. _'Well, the movie did say he was smart.'_

"Yes." I said plainly, then shrugged. "But whatever. It's fine, I shouldn't of pushed it."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were trying to help." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I grinned as he did so; he looked adorable.

I raised an eyebrow at myself. _'Where did that come from?'_

"It's fine." I repeated, wiping my eyes quickly. He smiled gratefully, happy he was forgiven.

"Well, I'm going to get to sleep." He said, stretching with a yawn. I nodded, finding myself yawning as well.

"I think I will, too. Tomorrow's going to be interesting." I said, accidentally letting something slip.

"What happens tomorrow?" Jim asked as we walked to the sleeping quarters. I mentally face-palmed.

"I dunno. I know that _something_ will happen, though." I covered my mistake easily.

"Mmm-hmm." He said agreeably; obviously, he knew better than to argue with me. I smiled, then flopped down into my hammock.

I rolled over, not wanting to change into my usual sleep clothes, as I knew what would happen tomorrow. At the thought, my smile faded, and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I was suddenly knocked out of bed, something having pushed me out of my hammock. I fell to the floor, my jacket covering my face.

"Ungh!" I huffed, then stuck my leg out and tripped whoever knocked me down. I heard a grunt and a thud as the person fell to the ground.

I pulled my jacket off of my face, seeing Jim rubbing his back where he landed. Morph was flying around him, just out of reach, Jim's boot in his mouth.

"What was that?" I asked, pretending to be groggy and irritated. Really, my nerves felt like they were stretched thin, knowing exactly what will happen.

"Morph stole my boot, and I accidentally bumped into you while chasing him." Jim said quickly. Morph giggled and flew faster, proving his statement.

'_He's obviously dealt with a sleepy, crabby female before.'_ I thought, still frowning at Jim as I got up. I was suddenly sent back to the ground, right on top of Jim, my a swift kick to the ass. I turned around quickly, seeing Morph blow a raspberry at me and fly away.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting up and pulling Jim to his feet as I chased after him. We chased him out onto the deck, both laughing. Morph flew towards the galley stairs. Jim dove off of the steps we were on, and grabbed his boot, landing near the grate-like wood over the galley.

He blew his hair out of his eyes, eyeing Morph with a smug look as I made my way down the safer way. Morph transformed into a blowfish, squirted me in the face as I got near, and proceeded to slap Jim in the face with his tail.

"That's it, you little squid!" Jim said, grabbing for Morph. The shapeshifter giggled, and went down into the grate, popping back up as a mini Jim.

"You little squid." He mimicked. Jim whacked at Morph as the little bugger popped in an out of the squares, coming up as more Jim's.

After a bit, Morph stopped popping up. Jim looked through the grate, a playful smile on his face. I helped him up off the ground, and we headed down the stairs to the galley.

We looked around in the galley, trying to find the place where Morph would be hiding. Jim nudged me slightly, and we walked over to the purp barrel, which was running low. We peeked ver the edge, scanning the purps.

After a few moments, one of the purps opened it's eyes. Seeing us, it blinked close.

"Ha! Busted!" Jim shouted, as we both jumped in the barrel, laughing and grabbing at Morph. I shifted, squished in the tight space in the barrel.

'_This wasn't the smartest thing to do._' I thought. Jim suddenly stopped and stifled Morph as we heard voices coming into the galley.

"There's only four of them left." I heard, realizing that they meant four non-pirates.

"We are wanting to move!" Said one pirate irately.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" Jim's eyes widened as Silver spoke, coming in the view of the peep hole we had. He turned to look at me, and I shrugged, gesturing for him to continue to watch.

"I say we kill 'em all now." Scroop came in our view, clicking his claws menacingly. He was suddenly grabbed in a choke-hold by Silver.

"I say w'at's ta say!" Silver shouted as Scroop struggled for breath. "Disobey my orders again like t'at stunt ya pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be joinin' him!" Silver tossed Scroop at the purp barrel at the last words, and we were knocked around. Morph escaped, but Jim quickly caught him again.

"Strong words." Scroop said, recovering. "But I know otherwise." He said, reaching into the barrel we were hiding in. I twisted out of the way, just barely missing being caught by his claw.

Jim grabbed a purp and held it where Scroop put his claw next, making the spider psycho grab the fruit.

"It's that boy. Methinks you have a soft spot for him." Scroop poked a hole in the fruit, emphasizing his point. "And that girl. She's been pushing her luck with all of us, but you seem not to mind."

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya. l care about one t'ing, and one t'ing only! Flint's trove. You t'ink l'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wipin' little whelps?" As Silver continued, Jim began to look completely crushed. I was feeling betrayed as well, but I smothered the feeling. I knew it would happen.

"What was it now? 'Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya.'" Scroop mocked what Silver had said to Jim earlier.

"Shut your yap!" Silver bellowed. "l cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But l ain't gone soft." He finished, glaring fiercely at Scroop.

"Land ho!" Called the multiple-eyed alien suddenly, distracting the pirates from their tense conversation. They all ran out onto the deck.

Jim released Morph, and the little blob followed the crew to see the planet. Jim and I slowly climbed out of the barrel.

"Did you know?" He asked me, looking in my eyes for any signs of untruth.

"The Captain hired me. I'm no pirate." I said bluntly. He looked relieved for a moment, and I felt guilty. I sighed, deciding to tell him some of the truth.

"But I did know about this." I said soberly. Jim looked shocked for a moment, then suspicious.

"How can you not be a pirate and still know about this?" He asked, eyes narrowed and his muscles tense.

"I knew this was going to happen, like I knew who the Captain was when I saw her the first time." I saw Jim wasn't believing me, so I continued. "I also know what will happen in the future."

"...You knew everything that was going to happen? And you know what's going to happen in the future?" He looked shocked. "How?"

"I think all you need to know now is that I'm not a pirate." I said hurriedly. Jim tensed in distrust. "We need to let Captain Amelia know that there's pirates on her ship." I continued urgently, pushing him slightly towards the steps. He took the hint and began to run.

We stopped short, almost running into Silver.

"Jimbo. Lee." He looked around to make sure no one noticed us, then began to back us into the galley. "Playing games, are we?" He asked darkly. Jim looked to me as we backed into a table. I merely glared at Silver, letting Jim know he wasn't on our side now.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." Jim said, equally as dark. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him feeling around the table, searching for a weapon.

"Oh, I see." Silver backed us in a little more. "Well, I was never much good at games." He put his right arm behind his back. "Always hated to lose." As Silver said this, I heard a small click, the tell-tale sound of a cocked gun.

"Hmm." Jim said, grabbing a pair of kitchen shears tightly. "Me, too!" Jim yelled, stabbing the shears into Silver's mechanical leg. He grabbed my hand and took off, running towards the captain's stateroom.

* * *

**I didn't realize this until it was ponted out, but I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger. This one as well, now that I think about it.**

**Oh, well. It just gives people more incentive to review!**


	11. And the Chase Is On!

**Once again, thanks to _chibimaker_ for reviewing!**

* * *

Jim grabbed my hand and took off, running towards the captain's stateroom.

Morph appeared out of nowhere, just squeezing in as we closed and locked the door.

Amelia and Delbert looked up, shocked at our sudden entrance. She stood up, looking disapprovingly at us.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. White, what is the meaning of this intrusion!" She asked, obviously irritated at us. I gave her a quick rundown of what we heard in the galley, Jim nodding along occasionally.

"In short, the crew is made up of pirates!" I finished, then caught my breath as Amelia walked over to a cabinet near the door.

"Pirates on my ship?" She spoke, holding up a gun and loading it while speaking. "I'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these?" She asked Delbert, tossing the gun to him.

"Oh, I've seen-well, I've read-" The gun suddenly fired, shattering a globe next to Amelia's head. "Uh, no. No. No, I'm not." Amelia rolled her eyes at him, then turned to me.

"Miss White?" She asked. I thought about all the guns I had seen street thugs carrying around. It wasn't hard to figure them out, and this gun looked pretty similar.

"Yes, Captain." I said. Amelia handed it to me, then turned back to get the map. Morph flew over, admiring his reflection the shiny metal.

Our attention was drawn to the door as the pirates began firing at it, the sounds echoing through the room.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life." She ordered, tossing the map to Jim. Before Jim could catch it, Morph snatched it out of the air playfully.

"Morph! Give me that!" Jim shouted, tugging the map away from the mischievous blob.

The pirates were getting closer to getting the door open, and I knew that Silver would blast it open soon. Remembering this part in the movie, I tried to remember where the hole blasted in the ground was. Getting the basics of it, I quickly shot at the floor, making an opening into the pipes below us.

"Miss White!" Amelia said, obviously not seeing the importance of the little escape route I had made.

"It leads to a corridor, which leads to the door to the longboat hanger." I said quickly, trying to relay the importance of this as fast as I could. Amelia nodded, then jumped down into the corridor. I pushed Delbert down, then I jumped, and Jim followed after me.

We ran through the hallway, hearing the pirates behind us. As we reached the longboat hanger, Delbert tripped and fell, his body blocking the door. Amelia quickly pulled him out of the way, just barely closing the door on the pirates.

"To the longboats, quickly!" Amelia shouted, frying the door lock with her gun so that the pirates wouldn't be able to get in easily. We all jumped into one longboat as Amelia opened the hatch for us to escape.

The pirates were now cutting through the door. Amelia jumped into the boat and cocked her gun, knowing that the door wouldn't hold for much longer

Morph suddenly grabbed the map out of Jim's pocket, grinning smugly at him.

"Morph, no!" Jim shouted, jumping out of the boat after him. As he went after Morph, the pirates broke through the door and began shooting at us.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils!" Amelia shouted as she fired. I shot at them as well, but it wasn't doing much.

Delbert suddenly stood up, then aimed and shot. His blast hit a rope holding a metal object up, making it fall into the aliens, knocking them off and out of the ship.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked Delbert. The doctor looked at his gun, surprised.

"You know, actually, I did." Amelia pushed him down as more shots were fired.

As I looked up, I saw Silver pull the switch to close the hatch, trying to cut off our escape route.

"Ah, blast it!" Amelia yelled. She looked up, noticing the cables. "Doctor, when I saw 'now, shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one." Delbert nodded, aiming his gun at the cable and waiting for the signal.

Jim called out to Morph, trying to get the map. Silver saw what had happened, and also began to call Morph.

"Morph! Morphy, come here." Silver whistled.

"Morph, bring it here. Morph, come here." Jim called. This continued until Morph was confused on who to go to, so he dove into a coil of rope. Silver started to limp towards the coil, but Jim got there just before him.

Silver picked his arm up, aiming for Jim as he ran. After a few seconds, he dropped it, sighing.

"Now!" Amelia shouted. Delbert and her shot out the cables as Jim jumped. He didn't quite make it, and was hanging off the edge of the boat.

"Jim!" I shouted, stepping over to the edge and pulling him up. The ship jumped a bit as he got in, making him land on top of me. We gazed at each other for a bit, frozen. Then ship hopped again, and we were forced to snap out of it.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged." Amelia said, pressing a few buttons. The boat shot forward, away from the_ Legacy_. Moments later, I turned to see a laser ball from the ships cannon headed towards us.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Delbert yelled. Amelia tried to turn the boat out of the range, but we ended up hit anyway.

My vision went blurry, a searing pain in my head the only thing I knew. We passed through a green blur, then suddenly flipped. We skid across the ground for a moment, then finally stopped.

Jim pushed the boat up off of us with a quiet 'Ow.', rubbing his neck.

"Oh, my goodness. That was more fun than l ever want to have again." Delbert said, getting up from under the boat. Amelia laughed quietly, standing up as well.

"That's not one of my gossamer landings." Amelia groaned, then stumbled. Jim and Delbert caught her.

"Captain!" Delbert said, worried.

"Oh, don't fuss." She said, then stumbled a bit again. "Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea, and l'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins." She looked at Delbert for a moment, thinking he was Jim. She then turned to Jim. "The map if you please."

Jim dug the map out of his pocket, then sighed in relief. The map suddenly floated up, then transformed back into Morph. The shapeshifter laughed, thinking the situation was hilarious.

"Morph! Morph, where's the map?" Morph transformed into the rope coil and a mini map, showing Jim where the real map was. "Are you serious? lt's back on the ship?" He shouted, aggravated.

"Stifle that blob and get low." Amelia said, getting behind the boat. Jim and Delbert followed her, watching as the pirates longboat flew over us. I was already under the boat, still unable to stand from the pain in my head.

"We need a more defensible position." Amelia said, holding out a gun for Jim to take. "Mr. Hawkins, Miss White, scout ahead." Jim took the gun as I stood up. I felt a trickle of blood down my face, coming from the cut I got in the crash.

"Aye, Captain." We said at the same time, and began to walk. The Captain fell again, Delbert catching her and pushing her down to check on her wound.

We wandered off to observe the new environment.

* * *

**A bit short, but I'm running out of story. Now it's going to have to be two reviews for new chapters, sorry.**


	12. BioElectronic Navigator BEN

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long; stuff happened. I think I may focus more on this story than any of my other ones, since this is a one-story deal. Sorry to those that may want a sequel; I don't think I'll do that any time soon.**

**But hey! Thanks very much to those who read, and a very extra-special thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**To MysteryGirl: Lol, yeah. They are pretty cute, aren't they? And thanks; the Aladdin series seems to be my most popular. And as for your list; I've already got ideas for some of the stories you mentioned: I'll tell which ones I plan to do when I update my Ice Age story.  
****P.S.-I actually have an entire Emperor's New Groove Story written; I just need to re-do the beginning and I'll be set to upload.**

**Well, anyway. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

We wandered off to observe the new environment. The entire planet looked like something that would grow in you refrigerator if you left it for a few millennia.

I flinched as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned quickly, only to see Jim. He raised an eye at me, confused at my reaction to him.

"So." He said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Or he was scouting the perimeter, I was too dizzy to tell.

"About what you said earlier, about seeing the future?" He asked, obviously really wanting an answer. I sighed; this was going to be interesting.

"It's not that I can 'see the future'. It's more like I've seen a certain part of your life." I tried to explain, but was also staying away from the movie concept.

"A certain part in my life? Why mine?" He asked. I sighed again. _'Looks like there's no getting away from the movie concept.'_

"Well...Truth is, I come from a different dimension." I started. He looked completely shocked, so I gave him a moment to come up with any questions. He floundered for a moment, then nodded at me to continue.

"In my dimension, this adventure, called _Treasure Planet_, is a movie. Starting from your solar surfing ride-the one where the surfer is taken by the police-to...well, I don't think I should ruin it."

"Wait...You saw that?" He looked sheepish as he said that, like he didn't want me to know he was a delinquent. I nodded.

"And the fact that this was your last warning before you went to Juvenile Hall?" I said, slightly amused by his embarrassment at his behavior.

"Well, I think that's about it. I know what's going to happen, but I'm not going to screw anything up." I stated, making sure he knew he couldn't get me to tell him the future.

"Prove it." Jim said as we made our way down a centipede-looking root and into a familiar area. The bushes behind us suddenly rustled, making Jim jump.

"There's a robot who's lost his mind named B.E.N. in those bushes." I said as Jim pulled out and cocked his gun. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I made a shooing motion with my hand, telling him to check it out.

He snuck up to the bushes, peering cautiously in the shrubbery. A robot suddenly popped out of the bushes, screaming excitedly. Jim screamed and fell back in surprise, the robot landing on top of him.

"Oh, this is fantastic! Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! l just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me." B.E.N said, hugging Jim close to him.

"All right. Ok." Jim pushed B.E.N. off, but the crazy robot instantly latched back onto him. "Would you just let go of me?" B.E.N. jumped off Jim.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. It's just l've been marooned for so long. l mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years you go a little nuts!" His eyes popped out on the last word, making Morph jump.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Jim asked B.E.N., checking the rest of my 'prediction.'

"My name! I am, um...My name is, uh..." B.E.N. grabbed his head, trying to remember his name.

Morph transformed into a mini B.E.N., his head opening up and a cuckoo bird popping out. Jim grinned, then closed his head, making Morph turn back to normal.

"B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N.! Bio-Electronic Navigator." B.E.N. tapped the compass on his chest, then pushed it back as it fell. Jim wasn't paying attention, looking at me in astonishment. "And you are?"

"Jim." Jim said, reaching down for the gun he dropped when B.E.N. scared him.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy!" B.E.N. said, shaking Jim's hand.

"It's Jim." He corrected, grabbing his gun. B.E.N. then turned to me.

"And your name, madam?" B.E.N. said with a ridiculous french accent.

"Charley." I said, having a flashback of a popular skit. _'I'm French. Why do think I have this outrageous accent, you silly robot.'_ I thought, smiling. Monty Python was the best.

"Amazing to meet you, Chelly." B.E.N. said, shaking my hand as well. _'Now I have two nicknames.'_ I thought, sighing slightly.

"Oh, it's great to have someone here to rescue me! Especially a happy couple like you two!" B.E.N. said, pulling Jim and I towards each other in a forced hug.

My face instantly went red.

"We're not a couple, really." Jim said, face redder than mine was. B.E.N. shrugged, then hugged us both.

"A couple or not, I'm just glad you're here to save me!" B.E.N. shouted happily.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, OK? We have to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us-" Jim said, and began to walk away.

"Oh, pirates!" BEN said, running in front of us. "Don't get me started on pirates! I don;t like them" Jim rolled his eyes and began to walk away. I stopped him, gesturing back to B.E.N.

"I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper." B.E.N. said, sitting on a random tree. Jim's eyes widened, now realizing why I stopped him.

"Wait, wait wait You knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked, heading up to B.E.N. The robot glanced at him.

"I think her suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway...but I-you let me know when I'm rambling." B.E.N. rattled on.

"But that means...you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim asked him, looking hopefully at the robot.

"Treasure?" B.E.N. asked unsurely.

"Flint's trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds." Jim said, Morph turning into a little treasure chest filled with gold.

"lt's-well, it's... it's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait. l-l r-r-remember. l do. l-treasure!" B.E.N. shouted, his eyes showing little treasure chests. "Lots of treasure buried in the centroid- centroid-centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing...and opening and closing..." The compass on B.E.N.'s chest popped in and out as he spoke.

"And Captain Flint wanted to make sure...nobody could ever get to his treasure...so l helped him...Aah!" BEN's circuits began to spark. "Data inaccessible! Reboot!"

"B.E.N.? B.E.N.? B.E.N.!" Jim shouted. As the robot continued to spark, Jim slapped him.

"Aah!" B.E.N. caught sight of us. "And you are?"

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" Jim half-shouted.

"I wanna say 'Larry'." B.E.N. continued.

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim cut himself off, gesturing helplessly at the robot.

"l'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be." B.E.N. apologized. "l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you?" The robot began searching Jim for the piece of his mind. Finding nothing on him, he proceeded to check me.

"Uh..." Jim muttered intelligently, still up against the tree B.E.N had flung him into.

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit?" B.E.N. stopped checking me just as I was about to deck him, turning around and pointing at the wiring sticking out of the back of his head.

"Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, OK? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on." Jim said, awkwardly shifting away from the robot. He moved to grab my arm, but I sidestepped, giving Jim a look and nodding back at B.E.N. He was now on the ground, limbs pulled in to as small as they could go, making him look pathetically sad.

"l'm sorry that l'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and...l do understand. l do. Bye-bye." He lowered his head, sniffling sadly.

Jim looked at me for help, but I just gave him a huge pair of under-used puppy dog eyes. As a last resort he turned to Morph; who also gave him a sad look. He sighed, turning back to the crazy robot.

"Look, if you're gonna come along you're gonna have to stop talking." Jim said, resigning himself to his fate.

"Huzzah!" B.E.N. jumped up and extended his limbs in excitement and laughing. "Oh, this is fantastic!" The robot ran over and jumped into Jim's arms. "Me and my best buddy are lookin' for a..." He saw the look Jim was giving him. "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me." Jim continued irately. B.E.N. hopped out of his arms, smiling nervously.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos." B.E.N. nodded, stepping off to the side slightly. He glanced towards some familiar-looking plants, then shifted towards them slightly.

"Okay. Now, I think that we should head-" Jim was cut off by B.E.N. grabbing his shoulder.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" B.E.N. went over to the plants he was looking at earlier and pulled them aside, revealing a large plain with the perfect place to hide out.

Jim glanced at me amazedly. I just smiled smugly, the 'I told you so.' vibes radiating off me.

"B.E.N., my friend." I said, walking up to the crazy robot. "I believe you have just solved our problem."

* * *

**That's it for now! Please review; they give me inspiration!**


	13. Just a Little Palaver

**I swear that I _will_ finish every single one of my stories, no matter how long it takes me!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I should be replying to all reviews after this chapter, either in the notes or over PM.**

* * *

It took a while to get back to Delbert and Amelia and then to B.E.N.'s house, and by the time we were climbing through the circle doorway the sun was going down.

By this time, the bump on my forehead had caused a headache, sending a new pulse of pain in time with my heartbeat. I sat down near the entry to hold my head and try to clear the pain away. I was so distracted by the beats of pain that the next thing I knew B.E.N. was being pushed into me and Jim was shooting through the doorway at the pirates.

"Stop wastin' yer fire!" I could hear Silver demand, and the pirates shots stopped shortly afterwards. "Hello up there!"

Jim and I peeked over the curb, seeing the small white flag being waved in the air.

"Jimbo? Lee?" I raised an eyebrow. "If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya two. No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless." Amelia spat venomously. "Pestilential..." She clutched her side in pain. Delbert scolded her worriedly.

"That means that he thinks we still have it." Jim said hopefully, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"Let's see if we can't keep them off of our backs for a while." I huffed, sauntering over to the entryway. Someone caught my arm.

"You're hurt-" Jim started, but I cut him off firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But he asked for the two of us, and if we play our cards right," I glanced at Delbert and Amelia and then back at Jim, trying to show that I _knew_ this, "we can get ourselves a few hours to figure out _what to do_."

Jim hesitated and I sighed. "Alright, if it makes you feel better I'll stay behind you. But I am coming."

"Alright."

We headed out, meeting the lead pirate on one of the moss-covered plates that made up the base of B.E.N.'s home.

"Ah, Morphy" Silver exclaimed as the little shapeshifter flew up and nuzzled him. "I wondered where you was off to."

Silver settled down on a raised bit of metal, groaning and rubbing his leg. Jim and I came to a stop beside him. True to my words, I was just the slightest bit behind Jim, but on the side closer to Silver.

"Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley, eh?" He laughed, smiling at us like it was just another night aboard the ship. "Oh, Lee. Looks like ya got yerself a bit of a bump there. Ya need that taken care of?"

Jim and I stayed silent, staring at him with no humor. I felt betrayed, and beyond pissed that he could talk about fixing our cuts like the time Jim had sliced himself peeling or when I had torn open my palm on a barnacle.

Silver sighed sadly as he looked down, pressing his hands together solemnly.

"Whatever you two heard back there, at least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us all." He pulled both hands across his chest to emphasize his point.

"Now listen to me." He glanced around for anyone listening, then pulled us both in closer, his mechanical hand on Jim's shoulder and me tucked into his side. "If we play our cards right, the three of us can walk away from this rich as kings."

"Yeah?" Jim pretended to consider it, rubbing a hand across his face in thought. I stayed silent, listening and rubbing a hand near the cut to try and ease some pain.

"You two get me that map, and, uh, an even portion of the treasure, is yours!" He offered his mechanical hand to shake, smiling genuinely.

"You," I spoke softly, looking up to glare at him. "are really something."

"Yeah." Jim snorted, glowering darkly. He began to walk, making Silver turn to keep and eye on him. I stayed where I was. "All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails, what a joke."

"Now just see here Jimbo-" Silver started sternly, but Jim cut him off.

"I mean at least you taught me one thing, stick to it, right?" Silver's face fell as Jim gained power in his voice. "Well that's just what I'm gonna do. We're gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of _our_ treasure."

"That treasure is owed me, by t'under!" Silver snarled.

"Oh yeah?" I said darkly, stepping to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Jim threateningly. "Just try and find it without his map."

I barely restrained myself from mocking his curse like Jim had. Silver glowered intimidatingly at us.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick yer fights, do ya?" Jim bumped his shoulder with mine, stepping forward just a bit so that I was again behind him.

"Now, mark me." Silver stood, pulling his hat back on his head. "Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!" He shouted, the words echoing across the area. I was sure that Delbert and Amelia had heard it from inside.

Silver moved to leave, then turned back. "Morph. Hop to it."

Morph hesitated, still unsure as to what was going on.

"_Now!" _Silver roared, scaring Morph to hiding behind us and making me flinch. I held my hand to my head, not appreciating the loud noise.

Silver snarled and turned to go, muttering angrily as he went. Jim and I turned and made our way back inside.

"We heard enough of that to know what happens next. How long do we have?" Delbert asked.

"Till dawn." I told him. The sun finally made it's way below the horizon, plunging the surroundings in darkness.

A heavy silence took over the small space, and Delbert gestured me over to clean my cut. It sent a fresh wave of pain, but it stung instead of pulsing dully. It cleared my head and let me think some.

"Gentlemen..." Amelia started weakly. "we must stay together and..." She gave up with a breath of pain, closing her eyes.

"And what? What?!" Delbert began to panic. "We must stay together and what?!"

Amelia opened her eyes looking right at the doctor who had leaned closer in his panic. "Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

Delbert's "wonderful" eyes widened. "She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her!" Jim stepped closer worriedly.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! l mean, l am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless." Delbert slumped, head in hands.

"It's ok, Doc." Jim put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing what you can, Doc." I spoke, getting up from where I had been sitting beside Amelia. "That's all we ask."

The doctor nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, Doc!" B.E.N. jumped in enthusiastically. "Jimmie and Chelley know exactly how to get out of this. It's just, they have this knowledge of things." We were progressively making our way towards the door during his whole spiel. "Jim, Chelley, any thoughts at all?" he whispered to us.

"Without the map, we're dead." Jim started. I put my hand on his shoulder, cutting him off before he could finish the depressing monologue. He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, B.E.N.," I said casually, turning to the robot. "Could you show us to the back door?"

"Back door?" Jim turned to stare at me.

"Oh, yeah!" B.E.N. ran over to the giant door, turning it so that we could see straight through. He rambled on about something like ventilation among friends, but neither Jim or I was paying attention, too entranced by the seemingly endless machinery.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked, awed.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" B.E.N. explained in his question, then shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Hey, Doc! Doc!" Jim called out, pulling himself up to the opening. I followed quickly, him and I balancing on either side of the hole. "I think I found a way out of here."

"No, no. Jim, wait!" Delbert shouted. "The captain ordered us to stay-"

"I'll be back." Jim cut him off, and then we dropped onto the platform below us.

"Cannonball!" B.E.N. shouted, jumping in after us and catching himself easily on the railing


	14. That Wasn't So Tough

**A bit shorter, but up much faster than the other one, eh?**

**Thanks very much to chibimaker and grapejuice101 for reviewing the last chapter! More reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

It took a minute or so to find the door closest to the pirates camp. Jim carefully unlatched and lifted it, looking around for any awake pirates.

"So what's the plan!" B.E.N. popped up behind us, scaring the living daylights outs of all of us and causing Jim to clamp the robot's mouth shut.

"Shh, B.E.N., quiet!" Jim whispered, glancing around to see if we had woken any pirates. Luckily, they all seemed to be undisturbed.

"Okay, here it is." JIm turned to us to explain. "We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan, I like that plan." B.E.N. mumbled from behind Jim's hand. "The only thing is...l'm wondering, how do we get there?"

"On that." Jim pointed to the longboat tied to the trees above the pirates.

We all quietly crept out of the hatch and to the longboat, Jim helping both B.E.N. and I into the longboat and then untying it himself. He walked a bit ahead us with the rope in his hands, pulling the boat along until we were out of range of the pirates camp. Jim hopped aboard and drove us towards the Legacy.

Shortly after we pulled up to the ship, tying up the longboat so that it would hover a bit below the edge of the outer hull. We all climbed aboard, B.E.N. tripping and clanged to the ground.

"B.E.N., shh!" I snapped, pulling the loud robot up.

"Sorry, sorry." He whispered back sheepishly. We quickly made our way to the lower deck, and Jim gestured for us to stop.

"Okay, I'll get the map. You two wait here." He ordered.

"Roger Jimmy!" B.E.N. said, completely disregarding Jim. "I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!"

"Wait, B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" Jim called, but B.E.N. was already strolling down the hallway, singing "A Pirate's Life for Me." He turned to me. "Could you go after him?"

"Yeah." I paused. "Hey, Jim. If I don't manage to stop him before he trips the alarm, Scroop will be after you." I informed him, then took off to find said robot.

It took a minute to get to the room he was in, and by the time I nearly ran by the door B.E.N. already had a hand on a wire.

"Wait, don't-" Too late. He pulled the wire and the alarm blared loudly across the ship.

"-ixing." I heard B.E.N. say as he plugged the wire back in. "Oh, hey Chelley! Come to help me disable the cannons? Thanks, but I've got this completely under control!"

I rolled my eyes; despite his clumsy nature, he really did want to help. Besides, without his meddling Jim probably would've lost that fight with Scroop.

"Nah, just here to keep watch. I know you can do it." I nodded at him, and watched as B.E.N. lit up, literally. "Carry on." I leaned up against the doorway, looking around for pirates.

"Aye aye, first mate Chelley, ma'am!" He saluted, then turned back to the mess of wires.

"Alright, I think it's this one!" B.E.N. said confidently, plucking another wire out of it's socket. The ship whirred then stopped, the lights going out on us.

"Really." I said dryly, my back pressed against the doorway so that I didn't get disorientated. The dark was a blessing on my pounding head, the lack of harsh light lessening the pain.

"Whoops, okay." B.E.N.'s eye lit up, giving him and I a small light to see by. "Don't panic. Breathing in." A loud gasp. "Breathing out."

The emergency lights came on, sending an eerie red glow along the length of the passageways.

"Sorry, Chelley." B.E.N. said sheepishly, turning to blink at me with his lighted eyes.

"It's fine, just as long as you don't touch the alarm again." I shrugged, giving a small smile to the robot.

"Alright!" He touched another wire. "This has got to be cannons."

He pulled the wire, and a rumble ran through the ship before the artificial gravity cut off.

"Maybe not!" He said as we lifted off the ground.

"Whoa!" I gasped, trying to keep from spinning. I held onto the doorway and held myself as close to the floor as possible, so not to bash down on the ground. "B.E.N.!"

"I guess that wasn't it!" He chuckled nervously, spinning in the air and trying to bring himself back down to the plug.

"Alright, just put it back then!" I yelped as I slipped, floating up to the ceiling.

"Back you go you naughty plug!" B.E.N. "swam" through the air to and quickly plugged the wire back in, sending the gravity back online and a lot of things crashing against the ground. Including us.

"Ooowww." I groaned, flipping onto my back to relieve the pressure a bit. I had had landed right on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

"Oh, I know which one it is!" I heard B.E.N. jump up, then turned my head as he singled out a particular wire and plucked it as if he knew exactly what it did. There was a sort of mechanical grinding sound then the engines that fueled the laser cannons shut down.

"That should do it!" B.E.N. said happily. I hauled myself to my feet, only to see B.E.N. completely covered in torn and sparking wires. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Alright, lets head up to the deck." I started out into the hallway, hearing B.E.N. clank his way behind me. It only took a few seconds to get to the main deck and even less to locate Jim in the crow's nest.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir!" B.E.N. called up as Jim made his way down to the deck. "Gee, that wasn't so tough."

I snorted quietly.

"You alright? No cuts, bruises, missing limbs?" I asked Jim as he came closer. He gave me a weird look, which quickly transformed into fond amusement. He shook his head in exasperation.

"I'll take that as a no, then." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He looked at B.E.N. "Alright, lets get back to doc and the captain.


	15. Surprise! Pirates

**Another chapter! Thanks to the two who reviewed; you know who you are.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

We secured the longboat next to another hatch that was far away from the pirates camp, on the other side of B.E.N.'s huge house. We quietly opened the hatch, careful not to disturb the moss growing around and on it.

Jim hopped down first, B.E.N. following quickly afterwards. I moved to follow but stopped when I saw Jim holding his arms out to me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Jump down, I'll catch you." He said, arms stretching out more.

"I've done this before, you know." I huffed, but couldn't help but to smile and play along. "How do I know that you won't let me fall?"

"Did I before?" He grinned at me, and I recalled the time he had helped me up into the shrouds, back at the beginning of the movie. We had barely known each other, I had clung to his arm fiercely the entire time, and he had taken it without so much as a dirty look.

I rolled my eyes, but instead of simply jumping past him, I slid down, straight into his arms. The hatch hissed shut behind us, and I wriggled out of his arms, face red.

I cleared my throat before I looked at him, only to see that his face was just as red.

"Come on." I huffed. "Jim, the pirates are in his house and have captured the Captain and Doc."

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Whoa, whoa." B.E.N. interjected, stepping closer. "The pirates are at my place? How do you know that, Chelley?"

"Let's...just saw that I saw it." I sidestepped his question awkwardly, starting to move toward the robot's house with only a light dusting of pink on my face. B.E.N.'s eyes bulged.

"Wow, so you're like, psychic?" B.E.N. asked, enthralled.

"Yeah, kind of like a psychic, B.E.N." I sighed and rubbed my temple carefully. "But I only saw certain things and what I know is going to pass soon, and I won't know any more."

"Oh." B.E.N. got quiet for a moment. "Hey, Chelley?"

"Yeah?" I turned slightly, slowing down a bit.

"Do you know if I ever get my mind back?"

"Sooner than you think." I promised him, smirking.

"So the pirates?" Jim interjected impatiently.

"Yeah, Silver'll got the map, from what I remember." I nodded, resuming my pace.

"How will we stop him?" Jim asked, quickly catching up and keeping pace with me.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "You know he's coming now, so bargain. I know you can."

"Whatever you say." Jim gave me a look, shaking his head.

"Alright, help me up first." I whispered as we got closer to B.E.N.'s back door.

"Why?" Jim whispered back, standing stubbornly aside.

"They'll go after you before me, and it'll be easier to have us both ready rather than one floundering to get up his back door." I replied quietly, leveling a stare at Jim and hoping he knew that I wouldn't back down on this.

A couple seconds later he sighed, again shaking his head. He quickly stepped up ad grabbed me by my hips, lifting me up easily. I forced myself not to flush, knowing that teasing from those bastard pirates was the last thing I wanted.

I pulled myself out of the hole and started towards the area where Amelia had been, walking casually. After I bit I stopped, narrowing my eyes as if trying to distinguish something from the darkness. Of course, because I already knew what I was looking for, I could easily see the form of Silver, but I allowed myself to fake it for all of two seconds while Jim pulled B.E.N. out.

I widened my eyes and started to back up, but I hadn't accounted for the pirates grabbing me. They moved out of the shadows, surrounding Jim and I on all sides. I turned to see Delbert and Amelia tied up in two pirates grip.

I turned to defend myself, but it was no use. The pirates quickly grabbed me, and-with no small amount of shoving and snapping on my part-forced my hands behind my back and pushed me in front of Silver.

They pushed and shoved at me, shouting insults and threats as Jim looked on, seemingly horrified.

"Oh, Jimbo." Silver stepped out of the shadows. "You'd best hand the map over. They'll do what they're promisin' if they don't get their treasure, eh?"

"Jim, don't." I said shortly, shaking my head for emphasis. I expected him to listen to me, expected him to hold onto the map and bargain his way out of this.

Jim held out the map to Silver. My eyes widened.

"Aw, looks like he's got a bit of a soft spot for his girlfriend." One of the pirates taunted. It was one of the ones holding me, so I kicked him as hard as I could. The pirate yelped and cursed, then moved to hit me.

"Leave her be." Silver snarled genuinely. "He gave the map over, no need to rough her up anymore."

The pirate grumbled, but said nothing else.

With a quick gesture of his head, Silver had his gang grabbing at Jim. I struggled as I watched Morph bite the fattest one's tail to try and help, but only managed to get himself smacked to the ground. The little pink blob flew into Jim's pocket, and the pirates holding me held fast.

Jim was quickly restrained like I was and moved to stand next to me. Silver smirked at us, map in hand.

He leaned back, moving his mechanical hand to try and open the map. He cursed as it didn't open, and switched out his hand for his small fingers and then his large clamp as he tried to force the map open.

After a bit he stared right at Jim. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a small smirk.

"Open it." He ordered, plopping the map down in Jim's hands as soon as the pirates freed his hands. Jim stared defiantly up up at him, not moving.

Silver sighed, glancing at me for a few seconds and then turned his attention to Delbert and Amelia.

He switched out his hand for his hand gun, the pistol loading with an ominous click.

"I'd get busy." Silver aimed the gun at them, Delbert nodding for him to open the map until he caught sight of Amelia shaking her head. Jim glanced at me secretively out of the corner of his eye, but we both knew Silver would catch it. I nodded minutely.

Still glaring defiantly at Silver, Jim opened the map with fluent movements. Light burst from it sending ripples of green through the room until they moved to form a replica of the planet. The pirates jumped back, then moved to stare in awe. The grip on my wrists was loosened, and I quickly pulled free. The pirates holding me didn't notice.

The pirates gasped as the planet disintegrated to form into a green line pointing to the door, a gold light pulsing along it at a steady pace.

"Heh." Silver chuckled, still staring at the light. He glanced back at Jim and I. "Tie 'em up and leave them with the other till we-what?" The trail of light quickly pulled back to stay in the map.

"You want the map?" It was more a statement than a question. I knocked my arm discretely against Jim's. "You're taking us, too." He nodded his head in my direction.

Silver's mechanical eye flashed darkly for a moment, but then he merely looked amused.

"We'll take 'em all.


	16. The Portal to Earth

**Hmm, I think that I may be pumping out these chapters a little fast, eh? Just say the word and I'll slow down!**

**Not really, I'm having too much fun writing to stop now!**

**Thanks to chibimaker, grapejuice101, rainrushingwindowpain, and and PirateWizardThief for reviewing. More reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

We were dragged out the circle entrance to B.E.N.'s house, and then they had to have Jim and I lead them to the longboat. Then we were off, flying above beautifully twisted centipede like trees. The green light disintegrated behind us as the gold light blinking ahead of us sped steadily up.

The pirates were spread throughout the longboat, with Delbert and Amelia at the back, their gags taken off. Jim, Silver and I were in the front, Silver trapping Jim and in with his good arm. I was in the middle and pressed as far as I could against Jim, and far away from Silver.

At first it was just to keep away from Silver, but after a few minutes of flying I had leaned as much of my weight as I could on him without showing it. I kept setting my face in a grimace unconsciously, then straightening it out when I noticed.

After a while I had stopped caring, and simply tried to stay upright as my vision pulsed from blurry to clear in time with my heartbeat.

Eventually we got so close that the light practically lit twice in the same section and the vegetation was so thick that we couldn't fly through with the longboat. The longboat was tied down, most of the pirates coming out with us while the fattest one stayed behind to watch Delbert and Amelia.

I carefully kept myself upright, showing as little pain as I possibly could. I kept pace with Jim and B.E.N., who were off to the side as the pirates stared, enthralled, at where the light was leading them.

Morph chattered nervously from Jim's pocket, and Jim patted him reassuringly.

"It's ok, Morph. It's ok." Jim muttered, looking around at the tall plants.

"Jimmy," B.E.N. started nervously, clutching Jim's sleeve. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least I think it's my life." The mindless robot clutched his head, freaking out. "Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!"

"B.E.N., shh." Jim shushed him. He turned to glance at Silver, who was looking eagerly around at the plants. "This isn't over yet."

He turned to look at me questioningly. "Right, Charlie?"

I stared him, frowning when his image wouldn't focus for more than a few seconds. I realized that he had frowned at my frown.

"Yeah. As long as we can keep things the way they're supposed to go, we'll be fine." I murmured, bringing a hand up to rub at my head.

"You're frowning." Jim pointed out wearily.

"My head took a beating today." I grumbled. "It hurst like hell, and my eyes aren't focusing right."

"That's not good." Jim worried, stepping closer to look at my head. He didn't notice Silver coming closer, still gawking at his surroundings. I was still bitter about his betrayal, and decided not throw in another gibe while I could.

"Those in charge care more about the treasure than our wellbeing." I nodded towards Silver, whispering so that it seemed like I was trying to hide it from him, but loud enough that I knew he could hear it.

Emotions flashed across his face, torn between anger and hurt. I pretended not to notice as our group slowly made our way towards the vegetation blocking the light's path.

"We're getting' close, lads!" SIlver grabbed Jim's arm and lifted his sword. "I smell treasure a-waitin!"

He sliced through the tube-like vegetation, looking forward eagerly. Their faces quickly turned to confusion when they saw the light cutting off at the edge of a huge cliff. I stared calmly, flinching every one and a while when my head pulsed.

"Where is it?" One of the pirates roared.

"I see nothing." The little multiple-eyed alien, Ornus, screeched. The light began to vanish back into the map, Jim working to stop it. "One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!"

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Silver leaned close to Jim, as the teenager worked to open the map, pressing buttons and trying futilely to twist it.

"I don't know. I can't get it open." Jim huffed, twisting again.

"We should've never followed this boy." The bird-like pirate snarled, hopping up and knocking Jim down to the ground on 'boy.'

I knelt down next to him, moving so that it looked I was helping him up. Jim moved his hand out to me, which I took and squeezed reassuringly before I let go and reached for the hole in the ground that activated the portal. I brushed the moss away.

"I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast!" Silver growled at Jim. The other pirates shouted as well, someone talking about ripping his gizzard out and others talking about throwing us both over the cliff.

Jim pressed the map into the ground, sending a burst of light through the entire area. The pirates stepped back as a hologram of the entire known galaxy lifted from the ground. Jim stepped forward, but stopped when the ground rumbled and streams of light traveled along the ground below. The light suddenly shot up, streaming high above our heads and opening into a enormous triangle. A beautiful image of stars was seen beyond the portal.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim questioned in awe.

"But that's..." Silver started. "Halfway 'cross the galaxy." Jim moved, pressing different areas, closing the portal and opening it to random areas in the galaxy.

"Let's see." Jim hummed, staring at the map. "Kinapis...Montressor spaceport." He pressed the crescent shaped picture, opening up a familiar area. He grinned at it for a second, then seemed distracted by something. "What is this?"

Alerted by the change in dialog, I stepped closer, squinting to clear up the picture of the map. There was a little silver and green dot on the map that looked suspiciously like Earth. Jim pressed it, and was met by the portal blinking and loud denied noise sounding from the area.

"I'll bet that's where the treasure is." Silver pressed the little Earth again, and was again met by a denying beep.

"I'd bet that you're wrong." I said lowly, stepping forward and pressing the silver and green mix myself. The portal opened, showing the town that I lived at. A green and silver mesh seemed to cover the entire triangle like a net, making me think that it wouldn't be possible to cross it.

"Well, doesn't that look familiar." I muttered, staring at the familiar area. I didn't allow myself more than a second before I pressed the Earth again, sending the portal back to the spaceport and sending a shock up my arm. I hissed, pulling back as the little Earth disappeared.

"What did ya do, lass." Silver asked.

"Dunno." I huffed, rubbing my neck where the shock had decided to stay and sting. "That was my home planet, but the treasure's not there, if that's what your wondering."

"Treasure." B.E.N. started, shaking his head. "Treasure! It's buried in the.."

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism." Jim realized. "What if this whole planet is the mechanism? Then the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!"

He turned to me in excitement, and I nodded with a half-smile. "You're too smart for your own good."

"And in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver demanded, pressing random spots in the map to try and get to his treasure. I sighed.

"Just open the right door." I answered, Jim nodding and pressing the emblem in the middle of the mini treasure planet.

The door flickered again, opening onto the center of the mechanical planet. Though we couldn't see the treasure, a golden glow came from the area, teasing us as to what was causing it


	17. Center Split

**Whoo, another chapter: out! It's a little longer this time, so I hope that makes up for the, uh, extra time!**

**Thanks to _grapejuice101_,_ Dragons redemption_, _chibimaker_, _DocterMerlinfan_(anon), and _rainrushingwindowpain_ for reviewing!**

**More reviews would be much appreciated! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jim walked up to the film separating us from the other side of the portal and slowly put his arm through it. Finding nothing wrong, he stepped through.

Silver reached out and grasped his shoulder holding him in place so that he could walk forward first. He stepped forward, and I could hear a small, high-pitched beeping alarm sounding off, but nobody else seemed to hear it.

We all made our way across the platform, a few pirates running to catch up. There was a collective gasp that quickly morphed into a loud cheer. The pirates ran to the gold, running far out and scooping up handfuls of gold.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Silver breathed in awe.

"We're going to need a bigger boat!" Ornus called joyously.

I caught up, eyes widening in astonishment. Even with my headache blurring my vision I could see the vast expanse of gold and jewels covering the entire core of the planet. The pure size of the area made me dizzy, and I grabbed Jim's shoulder to help balance myself.

My focus shifted from the staggering amount of treasure to Jim as he moved to put a hand on the other side of my ribs, and the other grabbed onto my hand to steady me. He glanced at Silver, who was slowly walking forward, taking in his life's dream becoming real in front of his eyes.

"This is all seeming very familiar." B.E.N. muttered, scratching his head around where his missing piece was. "I can't remember why."

"B.E.N., come on." Jim nudged the robot, then quickly returned his hand to mine. He started towards Flint's ship, hopping down the platform all while carefully making sure I kept my balance. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

B.E.N. followed quickly. "But-but, Jimmy! Jimmy!" He called out futilely. We made our way through the treasure, me pushing Jim's help off to stuff my cargo pants pockets with some treasure.

"We may need it." I vaguely explained to Jim before he could question. He shrugged at me and started to stuff his own pants with treasure, still moving. B.E.N. continued to ramble about the strangeness of it, mentioning something about Captain Flint.

"Do you know what's strange?" B.E.N. continued as Jim pulled himself up on the boat. He quickly turned back and pulled me up, then held me back as I went to help B.E.N. up. I huffed at him, but stepped back as he pulled the robot up. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, cause there's something just-it's nagging at the back of my mind-ahh!" B.E.N. yelped as he simultaneously caught sight of Flint and tripped over the side of the boat.

"Captain Flint?" Jim questioned in shock.

"In the flesh!" B.E.N. exclaimed from the ground. Jim walked forward slowly, in awe of the legendary pirate. B.E.N. rambled on. "Well, sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh...that's not there."

He continued on as Jim and I examined the large pirate, seeing his skin and bones and cloth that didn't withstand the passing of time. I took a moment to take in the famous pirate-he was pretty cool, even though I could hardly see him through my blurred vision-and then went for the skeleton's left hand.

"Jim." I held the piece of metal and wires out to Jim after tugging it from the dry bones. Jim took it and turned it over, knowing without explanation what it was.

"Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" B.E.N. sobbed as Jim matched the shape of the metal up to the hole in B.E.N.'s head with his mind's eye.

"B.E.N., she found your mind." Jim said excitedly, then moved to put a hand on B.E.N.'s head. "Hold still."

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very-" I couldn't see it, but I could imagine the wires coming out of the back of B.E.N.'s head to magnetize to the piece, snapping it out of Jim's hand and connecting it back to B.E.N. "-cold!"

"Woah!" B.E.N. gasped, the glowing blurs that made up his eyes changing from green to blue as everything connected again. "Hello."

"You know, Jimmy, I was just thinking-" B.E.N. cut himself off. "I was just think-" He started again excitedly. "It's all flooding back!" BEN gasped happily, grabbing onto Jim momentarily. "All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

As if on cue(of course) an explosion sounded throughout the area, distracting the pirates from their gold. We all spun to look up at the metal conductor of some sort that was being blown to bits.

"Speaking of which." B.E.N. squeaked. "Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!"

The metal rod finally fell from its supports, crashing to the ground and splitting open the core of the planet. Treasure started to spill down, never to be seen again.

"Run, you two!" BEN exclaimed, grabbing onto Jim and shaking. "Run for your lives!"

"You two go back and help the captain and Doc!" Jim ordered, sliding down beneath the front of the ship. "If I'm not there in ten minutes, leave without me!"

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" BEN tugged on Jim's boots and pulled him out, revealing Jim glaring fiercely at him. "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye Jim!" B.E.N. ran, quickly scrambling over the side of the ship and booking it for the portal door.

I watched, impressed at his speed as the copper shape sped across the gold almost faster than my blurred eyes could follow.

"What are you still doing here? Get to the ship!" Jim exclaimed, making shooing motions at me from underneath the control consul.

"Jim, this bump is messing with my balance and eyesight so much that if you sent me out now I would trip and fall to my death." I grumped, unhappy to be such a burden.

"It's that bad?" Jim sat up and looked at me. I scrunched up my face in an angry grimace and nodded.

"Yeah, but if you don't get this ship up and running, it won't matter much, now will it?" I mentioned, rubbing my head again.

"Okay, but sit down there." He pointed to a flat-ish mound of treasure beside the wheel of the ship. I didn't bother to argue and merely walked over, leaning back against the bulkhead of the ship as Jim hot-wired it.

Eventually Jim got up to the front of the ship, patting my hand until I looked up at him in confusion, then started to pull at the controls. After a few instances of the engine stalling, the flare at the back of the ship caught.

"Yes!" Jim exclaimed, laughing as the ship floated up. "Charley, Morph, we are so out of here!" Morph giggled madly, cheering.

"Ah, Jimbo, Lee!" Silver called from the back of the ship, breaking Jim out of his happy mood. He whipped around to glare at Silver, then stepped in front of me protectively. "Aren't you two just wonders of the universe!"

Jim looked around as Silver walked comfortably forward, then grabbed a gleaming sword from the pile and shoved it at Silver warningly.

"Get. Back." Jim ground out threateningly. I could imagine Silver looking down at the sword, then looking up darkly.

"I like you two," Silver started, the blurry form slowly walking towards us. "but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." Jim and I were backed up against the wheel with nowhere to go. A flash of light was the only warning.

The ship jerked as the laser cut into it, sending us tumbling overboard and onto a raised platform. The world spun as I scrabbled for a handhold on the metal, but I couldn't catch myself and I was flung over the edge.

My right hand found purchase on the wall, a smooth piece of metal that I could feel moving closer to the wall. My other arm was caught by another person and twisted back, the weight and size of the hands making think that it was Jim. I could feel my braid wrapped around my arm, pressing uncomfortably into the strained joint.

"Charley!" Jim called from below me, hands tightening around my arm and twisting the joint back even more. "Are you alright? Are you holding on?"

"I've got a good grip, but this piece is moving into the wall. I won't be able to hold on much longer." I huffed, clenching my hand harder to make sure my sweating palm didn't slip.

"Jimbo! Lee!" I heard Silver call worriedly. I looked over at him to see his mechanical arm holding onto the boat full of treasure, and his other arm stretched towards us. "Reach for me now, Jimbo!" Jim reached up, trying to grasp Silver's hand and failing. I wrapped my left hand around Jim's arm, trying to give him more room to stretch. "Reach!"

"I-I can't!" Jim said desperately, still stretching for Silver. I glanced at the space in between their hands and then at the platform I was perilously holding onto. I had a few inches left between the edge of the block and the flat wall.

"Shit." I sighed.

I swung the arm holding Jim back a bit, feeling the muscles protesting against the awkward position. I then swung it forward, putting all of Jim's weight on my one arm and finally pulling the joint out of the socket. I snarled and bit my tongue, drawing blood, but forced my hand not to let go until Jim grabbed Silver's hand and his weight was taken off my arm. Jim grabbed onto to Silver and I unclenched my hand, the block holding me finally sliding into the wall.

I yelped as I went down, managing to catch myself on another ledge with my good arm. There were a few platforms under my feet, but they were also moving in. I again scrabbled for purchase, but quickly lost ground.

"Charley!" Jim screamed. I looked up to see him reaching for me, Silver holding onto him as well as the treasure. I looked down at my arm and tried to move it, but only managed a slight flinch of my fingers.

"My shoulder's dislocated." I called up, cracking a small smile. "I can't move my arm."

"Come on, you can reach." Jim shuffled down a bit more, practically hanging off the ledge to reach me.

The ledges under my feet smoothed out and I gasped, gripping harder at the ledge with my one hand.

"Lee!" I heard Silver call, but I didn't look at him. The platform closed into the wall with a metallic click that I only vaguely heard past the feeling of my heart in my throat.

I shrieked as I went down, but quickly cut off into a pained cry when something yanked me to a stop. My head was forced against my shoulder and my dislocation shoulder was forced up painfully. My vision became dotted with black spots.

Then a familiar metal hand wrapped around my torso and my weight was released from my head and arm. I was jerked upwards and then held close to a warm body, my legs folding down on the warm metal underneath me.

"Lee? Lee, girl, are you alright?" I heard Silver through the pounding in my ears. I realized that my eyes were closed, face scrunched up in pain. I opened my eyes, but could only see blurs of red and yellow past the spots of black.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I croaked, lifting my arm to rub at my eyes, then hissed when I jostled my dislocated shoulder. "I can't..." I hesitated, rubbing at my eyes and blinking. "I can't see."

"Tat's alright, Lee." Silver huffed, pulling me up so that my feet didn't touch the ground. "I got ya."

I couldn't protest even if I wanted to, so I just tucked my head into my chest and pulled my bad arm to my stomach so that it wouldn't get jostled.


End file.
